Dangerous Secrets
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: When I dropped into Oz, I meet some interesting frends. But dark secrets of their past reveal the truth, and threaten all of Oz. Musicalverse. Re-do of The Truth of Oz.
1. Just Dropping in

Author's note: Ok! Take two! So hopefully, I won't totally screw this story up this time! I apologize yet again. I have made some big changes, and I'm throwing in some more explanations. So never fear!! And I will also be doing more 3rd-person stuff to sort of explain what the other characters are thinking of. And . . . without further adieu, I present . . . Chapter One of my renewed story!!

So, before you read, a little warning. This chapter is like, angst-angry-pure-evilness to the max. After reading so many "No Good Deed' fics, I realized that Elphaba undergoes a major attitude change when Fiyero cough "dies" coughand I really need to stay true to that one little important factor. And it's nice because it plays out well, and explains more clearly why boq's so pissed at her. So, yeah. When Elphaba meets Boq, it's going to be totally different. And I am very pleased with this new chapter. So, hopefully, this'll be good . . .

* * *

My name is Dorothy.

Chances are good that you've heard of me and my adventure.

But there's one thing you probably don't know, and that's the truth.

First of all, I'm not some little girl. I'm sixteen-years old. Whoever retold my story decided to change some important aspects to make it more "reader-friendly."

I don't care whether or not my story is "reader-friendly." I honestly could care less if you hated my story. But here it is. The truth. The whole truth. I'm not going to hide anything. Not anymore.

You know the beginning. I was in my house when all of the sudden a cyclone appeared. The twister picked up the house and threw us half-way across the world, and I landed in Munchkinland, Oz. I also happened to inadvertently kill the Wicked Witch of the East when my house landed on top of her. The residents, the Munchkins, thanked me for killing her, for she was a heartless tyrant, or so they told me. I didn't know what to believe at first. I was pretty much paralyzed by the fact I even killed someone and I was standing in the middle of a magical fairy land.

Glinda the Good Witch of the North arrived in a giant bubble, which only added to my confused and totally bewildered state. As you can imagine, I was in no position to argue with her as she gave me the witch's shoes. Personally, I wasn't exactly thrilled by the fact that I was wearing a dead woman's shoes. Glinda the Good assured me I would need them, but did not elaborate. She mentioned that I would need to watch out for the deceased witch's sister, the Witch of the West, who was far worse and much more powerful. Oh, perfect.

At that point, all I wanted to do was get the hell back home, and asked Glinda for help. She said the only person that could help me was the Wizard of Oz, who lives in the Emerald City.

And all I had to do to get there was follow the Yellow Brick Road.

I was too dazed by all of these sudden events to argue, so I did what she told me.

And this is where my story really begins.

* * *

Great. Just great. Five damn minutes of walking, and I come across a fork! That stupid witch Glinda forgot to mention anything about forks!

"Now which way do I go?" I asked to myself angrily.

But luck was on my side. A young man in about his mid-twenties with wavy-ish black hair was walking down the road, straight towards me.

"Hey, you!" I called out. He looked at me. "Do you know which way it is to the Emerald City?"

His tired gray eyes stared at me for a moment behind his glasses, and then his face broke into a huge grin. "You're the one that killed the Wicked Witch of the East!"

I was slightly taken aback. "Well, um, yeah, but it was an accident, I swear!"

He laughed. "Don't get so defensive! I was only trying to thank you! For years I was forced to be her servant, and now I'm free! The last time I tried to get out of her grasp, she tried to curse me!"

"What?" I gaped.

"Well, of course the spell didn't work. _She_ isn't nearly as powerful as her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West. Now she could do some damage if you pissed her off."

My heart skipped a beat. Perfect. I just ticked off a very powerful witch.

"My name is Boq, the Munchkin, by the way," he introduced, taking a small bow. "To whom do I have the pleasure of thanking for freeing me?"

"My name is Dorothy," I said. "Wait a second, did you just say you were a Munchkin? You're two inches taller than me!"

"Well, I'm not 100 percent Munchkin. And even if I'm not, I'm still abnormally tall," he confessed, blushing.

I smiled and nodded. "Well, um . . .do you know how to get to the Emerald City?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, yes! But I don't think it will be wise to start your journey today. It's late and it's going to get dark soon. Why don't you rest at my house, just for the night?"

"Really? That's too kind of you."

"The pleasure's all mine!" he assured, and I followed him back to his home.

It was an older home, filled with dust and shabby furniture, but I didn't mind. It was homey and cozy, in a wierd sort of way.

"I apologize for the messy state," he said, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I haven't been to this house in a few weeks."

"It's fine," I assured him. "I'm just glad I have somewhere to stay for the night."

Boq managed to fix together a small dinner of bread and stew, which was pretty good, all things considered. As I helped wash the dishes, the sink water stopped flowing.

"Crap. Dorothy, would you mind running out to the well outside and fetching a bucket of water?"

"Of course not."

The small stone well was near the edge of a corn field, and a bucket was placed convieniently on the well's rim with a long chord attached to it. Grabbing the rope, I dumped the bucket into the well and heard it splash in the water a second later.

As I was pulling the bucket back up, the wind suddenly began to pick up, and the blue skies instantly turned into dark looming thunderheads. I never could have imagined a storm could form so fast, but then again I was in a land where people travel by bubbles and magic was commonplace.

I grabbed the bucket of water and ran to the safety of Boq's small home, but something stopped me.

A voice, full of pain and longing, sad and angry at the same time, was calling out. It was calling someone, over and over, but I couldn't make out the words.

But then the voice came louder.

_Eleka namen namen astum astum eleka namen!_

_Eleka namen namen astum astum eleka namen!_

It reminded me of a tribal chant, but it was so faint that I wondered if I was making it up. But the wind became fiercer, dust blowing in my eyes, and I ran inside.

But not before I heard the same voice say, in a voice so haunting and chilling and utterly _wicked:_

_No good deed will I do agaaaaaaiiiiinnn!! _

* * *

The storm left as quickly as it came. Boq was also surprsed by the strange storm's occurence, but he thought nothing of it. I didn't tell him about the voice I heard in the wind, for obvous reasons. The last thing I wanted was an over-sized Munchkin to think I was insane.

I did not sleep well that night. I had terrible visions of my farm back in Kansas, some of the nightmares included my aunt and uncle being sucked into a massive tornado and falling hundreds of feet in the air. When i ran to where they fell, they were dead.

The next nightmare had the three farmhands, all standing side-by-side, Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk. Zeke was badly bruised and beaten, and was trembling with fear. When I asked him what was wrong, he said in a shaky voice, "I have no courage! The witch took it from me!"

I turned to Hickory. He had a gaping hole in his chest right where his heart should be, and blood oozed from the open wound. Frightened, I also asked him what happened.

"I lost my heart! The witch took it!" he said, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

And Hunk, Oh god, Hunk was the worst. He was the one whom I was closest with, and what I saw nearly broke my heart.

He was stretched across a wodden pole, hanging upright like a crucified martyr. He was bleeding from several head wounds, and his arms and legs looked broken. When I asked him what happened, he looked at me, death iminent in his eyes, and smiled.

"I have no idea."

* * *

I woke suddenly, shaking and out of breath. After calming myself, I got out of bed and washed my face. I didn't want to wake Boq, but I had to get going. The sooner I got home the better.

My heart twisted as I remembered the horrid nightmare.

I pushed it out of my mind, saying to myself it was only a dream.

I was surprised to find that Boq was already awake. After a quick breakfast of toast, tea and jam, we began to ready for the journey.

"How long do you think it will take to reach the Emerald City?" I asked.

"Oh, it shouldn't be more than a couple of days," Boq said. He escorted me to the fork where we met. "Well, this is as far as I'll take you. Just take the left path all the way and you should be fine."

"What if I come across another fork?"

"You won't."

I smiled. "Thank you, Boq. For everything."

He blushed. "You're very most welcome, Miss Dorothy,"

I laughed, and with a quick wave, I started off on my journey.

* * *

Boq watched the girl go, and when she disappeared over a hill, he let out a long sigh. The girl was pretty enough, with long brown hair tossed up in a low pony-tail and kind blue eyes. But he was still madly in love with Glinda-

He felt a sudden pressure inside his chest, as if his heart was going to collapse. Letting out a small cry of pain, he fell to the ground, clutching his chest in agony.

Then, the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Damn it. This had been happening for the past few days, ever since Nessa failed to curse him.

With a shake of his head, he returned home.

But when he opened the door, he realized he was not alone. Inside, sitting on the edge of a chair, was an all-too familiar face. Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West.

Boq was caught off guard and stumbled backwards, landng awkwardly in a nearby chair.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to flee. But he couldn't move; it was as if his lims had been filled with lead.

Elphaba stood and took a few slow menancing steps towards him, her eyes blazing with ferocity.

"You're responsible for Nessa's suffering!" she hissed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Now, I'm going to make you go through everything you've put my sister through!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those few days, before my sister was killed by that wretched little farm girl, her heart was torn to pieces. Emotionally destroyed, all thanks to you! You have no idea the amount of pain you've enflicted upon my sister!" She stopped, barely a foot away from him. "Time to return the favor!"

"What happened to you?" Boq said. He was absolutely terrified, but Elphaba had been his frend. She had never been like this before. She was headstrong and stubborn, but never cruel. Not like this.

"I am tired of attempting to do good! Everything I've ever done has ended in disaster!" Her voice was filled with rage and anger, and Boq thought he also caught a glimpse of sadness, but it vanished the instant he saw it. "If the people of Oz want a Wicked Witch, then by all means, I will be a witch! I will be the wickedest witch the world has ever seen!! Time to give the people what they want! Right?!"

Boq was absolutely horrified by what he was hearing. The only explanation he could think of to Ephaba's sudden change in behavior was that she had finally gone completely insane.

And he never felt so terrified in his life.

All of the sudden, Boq's heart exploded with pain, worse than anything he'd experienced before. He screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Elphaba seemed shocked, but she smiled cruelly. "Oh, what do you know? Perfect timing!"

"Elphaba . . ." Boq choked. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He could feel his heart stop beating. "Please . . . help me . . ."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I _suppose_ I could find a spell in this book that could undo that spell Nessa cast on you." She hefted open the Grimmerie and flipped through the pages.

"Oh, Boq waddya know! You can't revese spells that have already been cast! Silly me, how could I forget?" Her voice was so full of cruel sarcasm Boq was afraid he might drown in it. "But . . . it does seem unfair that Nessa, my beloved sister, should suffer so long before she died and you get to die rather quickly. So, how about I make you suffer just a little bit longer? Oh, but I almost forgot."

She grabbed Boq's throat and slammed him against the wall. His feet were dangling an inch in the air as he fought for breath, clutching Elphaba's arms for dear life.

"WHY DID YOU HELP THAT FUCKING BRAT?!" Elphaba shrieked. "SHE KILLED MY SISTER!! AND YOU LED HER RIGHT TO THE WIZARD!! YOU'RE HEARTLESS!!" Elphaba's eyes went wide and a small smile crossed her lips. "Heartless. . . now that gives me an idea . . ."

She dropped Boq on the floor. He fought to stay conscious, but the pain in his chest made it nearly impossible to see straight. But he could clearly see Elphaba pick up that damn spell book, and flip trough the pages, finally stopping at a page, and begin chanting in a foreign tongue.

Boq didn't think it was possible for him to experience any more pain than what he was going through right now, but he was proven wrong when a flash of crippling pain seared throughout his body, like liquid fire. He screamed loudly as he felt his skin burn. The pain was so great, and so intense, that he blacked out.

* * *

He woke, slowly and groggily. He felt slightly dizzy as he stared up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. What happened? Then he remembered; Nessa's spell suddenly took its toll on him, and Elphaba, in her crazed deranged psychotic state, cast her own spell on him.

Boq's limbs felt heavy, but he managed to push himself upright. He felt cold, and hollow. As he wondered why felt so different, he stared down at his hands.

And nearly screamed.

His hands were no longer made of flesh. Instead they were covered in a silvery metal, and his joints were replaced by screws, bolts, and other mechanisms. Horrified, he raced to a mirror on the wall across the room, and stared at his reflection.

He didn't even recognize himself. He was covered in silvery metal. His steely eyes took in every detail, every strand of wiry silver hair, every bolt, every screw, everything. He was no longer human. He was a heartless machine made of tin.

Boq was so shocked that he collapsed back onto the floor and didn't move for the longest time. He stared at his hands, those damned hands of metal and machine, unable to feel anything. Boq shut his eyes tightly as he felt wet tears slide down his cheeks. Surely he didn't do anything that terrible to deserve this. There was no reason for this! He had every right to free himself from Nessa's prison! She treated him like a slave! He did what he needed to do!

And Dorothy . . . she was nothing but an innocent girl frightened and lost in a completely different world. He did what anyone else would have done!

It was now clear to him, as clear as the light of day; Elphaba was truly wicked. She was pure evil, and needed to be stopped.

Now he knew what he had to do. He would get his heart back. He knew that the Wizard just might help him. And when he has his heart, he would ruin Elphaba. He would have his revenge for what she has done.

With burning determination, he picked up the only weapon he had; a wood-cutting ax. He'd be damned if he faced Elphaba empty-handed. He relished the thought of swinging the heavy weapon at her, and seeing her die.

With a cold smile on his face, he headed off to the Emerald City, taking a shortcut through a nearby wood that would eventually get him to the Yellow Brick Road.

* * *

Don't look at me. I warned you.

Please! Tell me what you think! Better? Worse? I need advice!


	2. Scarecrow and Tin

Hello, out there! This is the author speaking. So this is Chapter two! Of my new and improved story! YAY! ahem So, yeah. I had to delete the scene with the guards (which is a shame cause I really liked writing that scene) so it makes a little more sense later. As you can see, major differences. I am actually very happy how this is turning out . . . I only wish that I did this earlier . . . oh, well. So, here ya go.

Oh, please review, also.

Rated high T for language and some butt-whoopin'.

P.S. "Adorkable" is a word I made up. It means someone who is very cute or pleasant in a rather dorky fashion.

* * *

I didn't know how long was on the road before I had to stop and take a quick rest. Amazingly, the shoes I wore were surprisingly comfortable, and my feet never felt sore or hot. They must have been enchanted, not that I was surprised. I sat against a wood fence surrounding a nearby cornfield, and took out a piece of bread Boq had given me for the journey. It wasn't much, but it would last.

Besides, it's not like I can starve in only two days. I remember my science teacher telling me your body can survive seven days without food. So I wasn't worried.

But as I rested, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I tried to convince myself that recent events have made me absolutely paranoid, but I still felt uneasy. Reluctantly, I decided to find out what was bothering me.

Climbing on top of the fence, I looked around. Nope. Nothing but cornfields and a scarecrow.

But for some reason, I was drawn to the scarecrow, and my curiosity got the better of me, and went to get a closer look.

Suddenly, the nightmare of Hunk sitting on a pole, beaten and bleeding came into view, and my breath caught in my throat. Th scarecrow was eerily similar to the nightmare, and I tried to shrug it off as a coincidence. Yet, an unexplained feeling of dread overcame me, and a voice in my head warned me not to approach it.

Well, that only made me more determined. I don't think I could live with myself if I was frightened by a bag of hay. I approached the scarecrow, standing drectly in front of it. It had a tattered and fraying green vest over an off-colored white button-up shirt, brown pants, black boots, and a large, floppy black hat hid the face's features. I sighed to myself. S_ee? It's only a scarecrow. Nothing to be afraid of._

Suddenly, the scarecrow's head jerked up and looked me right in the eye.

"BOO!"

I screamed uncontrollably and fell to the ground. Holy shit! Did that scarecrow just talk?!

The scarecrow grinned as he looked down at me and laughed loudly. "Did I scare ya?" he said.

I just stared at him wide-eyed. I thought I had seen it all. Apparently not.

"I'll take that as a yes! Score! I may not be able to scare any crows, but I guess I'm pretty good at scaring people!"

I stood up and brushed the dust off my jeans. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you are not scary," I said, folding my arms.

"Then why did you scream really loud and fall on the ground?" he said with the same huge grin.

"Because I've never seen a talking scarecrow before! You just startled me is all."

"Oh, really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I really should apologize. I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

"You _didn't_ scare me," I muttered to myself.

"Do you think you can help me get off this pole? You see, it's rather uncomfortable hanging around all day with a wooden stick shoved up your ass." he pleaded.

I looked up at him. First he startles the crap out of me, and now he wants me to help him get down?!

"I don't think so," I said angrily.

"Are you that upset about me scaring you?" he said, and he sounded genuinely sorry about it. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I have been sitting up here for as long as I can remember and I can't even scare a stupid crow."

"How long have you been up there?"

"Since last night."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's all I can remember, at least. Straw isn't exactly made for storing memories, now, is it?" he said, pointing to his head.

I couldn't help myself, but I laughed. I was surprised how charming and adorkable a talking scarecrow could be.

"So, could you please help me get down? I promise I won't try to scare you again."

I wasn't so quick to trust him. For all I know, he could try to hurt me the moment I got him down.

Seeing my inner dilemma, the scarecrow smiled. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. After all, I can hardly see how something made of hay could harm a strong girl such as yourself."

I smiled at the compliment. "All right, I'll help you." I said as I walked around behind him. "As long as you promise not to do anything dangerous."

"I swear on my non-existent heart," he said seriously, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

There was a large nail in his back that kept him pinned to the pole. With a quick tug, the nail came loose and the scarecrow fell clumsily to the ground.

I heard a loud metallic clinking as I came around the pole. The scarecrow was staring at something on the Yellow Brick Road with a completely baffled expression on his face.

It was a pistol.

"Huh," the scarecrow said stupidly. "How long have I had that?"

I was enraged. I should have never trusted him in the first place! I should have known he would lie to me to do anything to get free! I was such an idiot!

"You lying bastard!" I screamed as I kicked him in the stomach. The scarecrow flipped over and stared at me, completely shocked.

"I trusted you!" I yelled at him. "And you lied to me!"

The scarecrow lowered his head sadly. "No, I didn't. You see, I don't ever remembering having that pistol. In fact . . . like I said before . . . I can't remember anything at all."

I was still ticked off at him, but even when I was angry, I could tell he was telling the truth.

"I-I think there's more to my life than just sitting on a pole all day. A few minutes before you showed up, I had this brief vision . . . and I know it's from my past."

"What was your vision?" I asked, too intrigued to be angry at him anymore.

"I couldn't quite make it out, but it was a person. A woman, I believe."

I felt a growing feeling of sympathy towards him. He was obviously flustered by the fact that he couldn't remember anything, and I could imagine what it must feel like.

"You know, I'm heading off to the Emerald City to ask for the Wizard of Oz to get me home. Why don't you come with me? Maybe he can restore your memories." I don't know why I would help him. But for some reason I couldn't just abandon him.

"You think the Wizard could help me get my memories back?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure, but even if he doesn't, you might find out something about your past."

Scarecrow considered it for a while, then smiled. "Of course I'll come with you! It's not like I have anything better to do." He carefully picked up his pistol and shoved in a pocket inside his vest. He rose clumsily to his feet, then helped me up, offering a gloved hand. He was surprisingly strong, yet gentle, especially for someone made of straw.

It was only then that I noticed the large gash he had in his shoulder. His shirt was cut and straw was poking out from the large tear.

"Don't worry about _that_," he said. "It doesn't hurt at all. I got that cut when a crow was trying to get at my straw. In fact, that's the first thing I can clearly remember."

"Yeah," I said. Damn that nightmare. It was giving me the spooks.

Together, we headed down the road, with Scarecrow occasionally stumbling and falling. I didn't mind too much. His bright optimistic attitude and continuous jokes made for good company.

We talked about everything and nothing in particular. Actually, I did most of the talking, but Scarecrow listened intently to what I had to say. I told him about my life back in Kansas, about my Aunt Em, my Uncle Henry, and my dog Toto.

"I really miss my Aunt a lot." I was saying. "I wish I didn't yell at her before I left. She's probably worried sick about me."

"Why did you yell at your aunt if you loved her so much?" Scarecrow said, looking at me with those huge sapphire eyes that were so incredibly human.

"Well, before I came here, my dog Toto was taken away because he nipped this crabby old lady. He didn't mean to bite her, but she was waving her shovel at him! He was only trying to protect himself!"

"Makes sense," Scarecrow said seriously.

"Then, that horrid woman went to the sheriff and got a paper saying she could take my dog away! Aunt Em forced me to give up Toto! 'We can't go against the law, Dorothy,' she said! I was never so angry in my life! And I really loved Toto!" My eyes were threatening to spill tears, but I wasn't going to cry. I didn't want Scarecrow to think I was weak.

Scarecrow put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It's ok to cry," he whispered in my ear. "Crying is not a sign of weakness. Even the strongest of men cry."

I couldn't fight it any more. I broke down and cried into Scarecrow's shoulder. He stood there, holding me gently, speaking gentle comforting words in my ear. The sweet smell of hay curled through my senses, and it made me feel so much better, crying in his arms.

I finally pulled away, feeling a whole lot better after getting all of that off my chest. Scarecrow carefully wiped away a stray tear from my eye with his finger.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

He smiled. "I'm sure the Wizard will get you home in no time. And when you get home, just apologize to your aunt. She loves you, and she will forgive you in a heartbeat."

"You're awfully wise for a man made of straw," I observed.

"Hey, I'm scatterbrained, not brainless," he said. "Although I could be at times," he later admitted.

We continued our journey in relative silence. The cornfields were slowly replaced by woods with large oaks and maples. The sun was past its peak of noon and began its slow descent into the horizon. After an hour or so, Scarecrow grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said, carefully looking around. "Someone's coming."

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice a hush. He didn't answer. But then I heard it; loud footsteps crashing through the undergrowth, slowly getting louder. I held my breath. Scarecrow instinctively reached inside his vest for his pistol, but did not draw it. I saw something moving in the trees. It was metallic. Confused, I watched it as it emerged from the woods onto the road in front of us.

It was a man made of metal. Tin, to be exact. He stopped, a few feet in front of us, and stared at us. He looked at me with steely eyes. His face slowly twisted into one of recognition.

"You!" he said. His voice was so familiar. I immediately recognized it and gasped.

"BOQ?!" I said, my voice almost a screech.

"What little is left of him," he said sadly, spreading his arms. "I didn't think I'd run into- hey! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT ME!"

I turned around. Scarecrow had his pistol drawn and was pointing it right at Boq. Hs once-kind eyes were intense and focused.

"Drop the ax!" Scarecrow ordered. I couldn't believe it. It was like Scarecrow had a complete personality flip. Now he was so commanding, like a military officer. Where was the kind sympathetic Scarecrow that I met only a while ago?

Boq stared at Scarecrow, but did as he was told. "I wasn't going to harm her," he said carefully. "We know each other. We met just a few hours ago."

Scarecrow looked at me, his eyes still intense, but he lowered his pistol and shoved it back inside his vest.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just that you looked . . . _dangerous_. What are you doing with an ax, anyway?"

"What are you doing with a pistol?" Boq quipped.

"That's what we're going to find out," Scarecrow said.

Boq furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You see," I chimed in. "Scarecrow lost all recollections of his past, and he's coming with me to see the Wizard, and he's going to ask him to restore his memory."

Boq nodded, thinking. "I'm going to the Wizard, also. Do you mind if I just come with you guys?"

"Not at all," I said. "But Boq, what happened to you?"

"I'm not 'Boq' anymore," he said quietly. "I'm just a tin man."

I wanted to yell at him for being a moron. He was still Boq, no matter what had happened to him. But I could tell that my arguments would be useless.

"Ok, Tin Man," I said slowly. "What happened to you?"

He was silent for a moment. "When you left, the Wicked Witch of the West showed up, and blamed me for helping you. She was furious that I would help anyone who killed her sister, and as punishment, she took away my heart and transformed me into this." He looked down at his own hands sadly. "This horrible, hideous, heartless machine!"

I felt as if a lead weight had been dropped on my chest. "Oh my god . . . this is all my fault!" Suddenly, tears filled my eyes as I realized what I had done. Because of me, Boq was now nothing more than a machine. If I hadn't killed the Wicked Witch of the East, none of this would have happened.

Scarecrow wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, come on, Dorothy. None of this is your fault!"

Boq walked up to me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. This was all my doing!

"You must hate me." I said in between my shuddering breaths.

"Scarecrow is right. None of this is your fault whatsoever. It was the witch. She's truly wicked, completely insane. Even if you didn't fall out of the sky, I have no doubt that she would have turned me into tin anyway. Dorothy, there's no way on this earth that I can ever hate you."

I forced myself to look at Boq, and I saw that tears were also in his eyes.

"Are you going to the Wizard to ask for your heart back?" I asked quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Of course," he said while picking up his ax. "And I also swear I will make the witch regret what she has done to me." His voice was filled with sadness, but his eyes were strong and determined. I felt comforted around him. He was like a knight in shining armor, and I felt safe.

Scarecrow hooked his arm into mine and I did the same with Boq, er, I mean Tin Man, and we walked together down the Yellow Brick Road.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Ahhhhh-z!" Scarecrow sang, happily skipping along.

Tin Man only glared at him.

* * *

Third chapter is coming up soon! Please review!


	3. One Cold Night

* * *

So, here's chapter three. Again, some changes, and more explanations, and yada-yada-yada-

OK! GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!

God . . .

Sorry. I'm just really, really stressed.

* * *

"You should probably fix that."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, though, it looks like it's going to fall off."

"Would you stop worrying about me?"

"Can you even move your arm?"

Scarecrow looked down at his shoulder. The tear had grown larger and now his arm was barely attached to him. It was literally hanging by a thread.

"It doesn't hurt, and if we stop to fix it, it'll only slow us down," he said.

"It's nearly dark, anyway. Once we find a place to camp out, we can fix you up."

Scarecrow shrugged, which was quite a feat, but in a half-hour, we found an old abandoned one-room cabin, complete with a tiny kitchen, bed, and fireplace. It was good enough to serve our purposes. When we had settled, I tried to think how I could fix Scarecrow's arm. It's not like I carried around a needle and thread all the time. So I scoured the many old, dusty cabins in attempt to find a needle and thread.

"Hey! I found an oilcan!" Scarecrow called out. I looked over. Scarecrow was proudly showing off a small, somewhat rusty silver can. He tossed it over to Tin Man.

"Hold on to it; you're probably going to need it," he said.

Tin Man took it and shrugged, and we continued our search. Eventually, I did find a spool of bluish colored thread and a bent needle. I tried to sew Scarecrow's arm back on, but it took me quite a while. Once I was done, he was able to move his arm again, and was as good as it would ever be.

"I'm going to get some wood for a fire," Tin Man said, motioning towards the empty fireplace. "It's going to get cold tonight." Tin Man came back with an armload of thick logs a moment later, and he managed to get a fire going in seconds. Scarecrow shied away from the fire and sat against the opposite wall. I sat next to him anyway. It was much more comfortable to lean against a body of straw than a body of tin.

Tin Man was right; the night was absolutely frigid. The cold seemed to seep between the cracks in the walls and chilled me to the bone. Reluctantly, I retreated back near the fire, trying to keep warm. I hugged myself, wishing I wore something more than my blue tank-top. At least I was wearing jeans. But the cold still hung in the air, and the fire wasn't helping too much.

Something warm was draped across my shoulders. I turned around. Scarecrow had taken off his vest and wrapped it around me. I gratefully took it. I was amazed how much it warmed me.

He sat back down next to me and absentmindedly wrapped one arm around my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back.

"You know what you need?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"A hat!"

With that, he plucked off his floppy, pointed, faded black hat and plopped it on my head. The brim slid below my eyes and I giggled like a two year old. I lifted the brim ever so slightly. He had his hands out in front of his face, as if framing a picture.

"C'est magnifique!" he said with a very authentic French accent. "Your fashion is the rage of the century, no, madamemoiselle?"

I giggled again and playfully shoved him. He shoved me back. I got up on my feet and tackled him, both of us laughing like idiots. I pinned him in no time, but I had a feeling he let me.

It was only then that I saw a mark on his forehead, more like a dark paint smudge. I couldn't even tell what color it was. Black? Blue? Purple? Brown? However, it did seem to resemble a diamond, though the resemblance was hard to make out.

Still laughing, Scarecrow sat up and looked over at Tin Man.

He was staring at us, but once we looked up at him, he suddenly became very interested in the tin can. But the way he was looking at us, it seemed as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, Tin Man, are you ok?" I asked gently.

"What?!" he said, jumping slightly. "Oh! Yes! Of course! I was uh . . . just thinking . . . I should probably get more firewood."

With that he abruptly stood up and quickly walked out of the cabin, clutching his ax tightly.

We watched him leave, sitting in silence for a moment.

"Skittish little fellow, aint he?" Scarecrow mused.

"Can't say I blame him," I muttered. "But Scarecrow, I just feel absolutely terrible. I feel as if I'm responsible for what happened to him." Tears threatened to spill, but I wasn't in the mood to hold them back. Guilt had been swelling inside of me, and I needed to get it off my chest before I burst.

"Dorothy, we've already been over this," Scarecrow said softly. "You can't blame yourself. It's entirely the Witch's fault. You heard what he said; the witch is pure evil."

Something grabbed my attention that I never considered before. If the Wicked Witch of the West could do that to Boq, what would she do to me? I started to panic. Would she kill me? Or would she slowly torture me first? If the Witch saw Boq again, would she kill him as well? Would she hesitate to kill Scarecrow?

The answer was obvious to me; the Witch was extremely powerful and wrathful, and would not hesitate to kill anyone in her way. She was sure to kill me on sight after what I did to her sister. And there was little doubt in my mind that she would kill Scarecrow and Tin Man as well.

"Dorothy? Is something wrong?" Scarecrow asked.

"What if the Witch finds me and kills me?" I said, shaking with fear. "Oh my God, she's going to kill me!" I buried my face in my hands. "I didn't mean to kill her sister! It was an accident!"

"Dorothy, calm down. I doubt the witch knows where we even are. And we'll be safe inside the Emerald City soon. If this Wizard is as powerful as you think he is, then he'll surely protect us from her."

"But that's it! What if she finds us before we reach the Emerald City?"

"Huh, good point." He stared into the fire for a while. "Don't worry about that. I'll protect you from any old wicked witch!"

I laughed loudly. "Yeah, right. I don't think she's going to be intimidated by a talking scarecrow!"

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow and pulled out his pistol.

"Oh." I said, my cheeks flushing. "I forgot you had that . . ."

"And they say I'm brainless!" Scarecrow said with a smile, putting the pistol back inside his vest. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"I'd walk through fire in a heartbeat if the Witch tried to hurt you," he said.

And he was dead serious.

I suddenly felt much safer and warmer, lying there in Scarecrow's arms. When I was with him, I felt that nothing in the world could harm me. With that thought in my mind, I slowly fell asleep, but not before an annoying voice in my head said: You're falling in love with a scarecrow?! That's kinda sad, Dorothy.

Boq paced around and around in a circle, running his fingers through his wiry hair. Could he have just been imagining it? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was it even possible?!

But he knew. He knew what he saw, and he couldn't deny it.

Somehow, Fiyero had been turned into a scarecrow.

Now that he thought about it, the resemblance was so obvious. That stupid grin, the way he walked, his voice, but most of all his eyes. If that blue mark on his forehead didn't give him away, those intense blue eyes would. How could he be such an idiot and not see it before?

But that question would have to wait. Right now, there was something else he had to answer.

Are you going to tell him?

There was no denying that he had genuinely forgotten everything about his past. Boq knew that Fiyero was a very close friend of Elphaba back in the days at school. If the scarecrow was Fiyero and he remembered his past, he would have said something that would have supported that witch, or at least something neutral about her. But he hadn't.

Well, what was he going to say? You're actually a human who was once close friends with the Wicked Witch of the West, and for some reason that only the Unnamed God knows, you're now a scarecrow? No, he couldn't tell him that. What he needed to do was protect his old friend. Protect him from the witch's wrath. He couldn't tell him. Surely he was a scarecrow because of her. And he highly doubted Elphaba did it on accident. Well, this only supported his thoughts about Elphaba even more. She is wicked; there was no doubt about it now.

So his mind was set; he was gong to act stupid. Just keep quiet, don't let anything slip, and with any luck, they'll all get out of this whole mess alive.

With that thought in mind, he headed back to the cabin.


	4. Attack of the Apple Trees

Hey, look! I updated! XD

School's crazy-insaneness right now (one week till the first showing of our play, Kiss Me, Kate!! D8) but I managed to fix chapter four and POST!! Woot!

Ok, just to make sure y'all understand, Boq becomes an angsty heartless bastard in this chapter, and he remains an angsty heartless bastard for the rest of the story (I apologize to all of you who like Boq. I do too, but this way the story makes more sense. Actually, I think I like him because he's an angsty heartless bastard . . . I'll shut up now). You'll find out why, but just to clear things up.

So, onwards and upwards!!

is that quote from a movie or something? It sounds familiar . . .

* * *

"_Dorothy, come here! I have a surprise for you!"_

_I raced downstairs, finding my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry standing in the kitchen, and grinning ear-to-ear. _

"_Happy birthday, Dorothy!" Uncle Henry said happily, holding out a colorfully wrapped box a little larger than a shoebox. Squealing with excitement, I took the present and ripped it open. Inside was a bracelet-making kit, with colorful beads and string in every color of the rainbow. I gave my uncle and aunt a huge hug. It was just what I wanted._

"_Thank you so much! I love you!" I said, hugging them with enough strength to put a boa constrictor to shame._

"_We love you, too, Dorothy," Aunt Em said. "Don't ever forget that. We love you with all of our hearts."_

"Aunt Em . . ."

I woke, the sun poking my eyes like bright little daggers. I was awake, but I refused to open my eyes. _I just had the craziest dream of my life, _I thought to myself. _I'm going to get up, and do my chores on the farm, and apologize to Aunt Em for getting angry at her._

With my eyes still closed, I sat up, and Scarecrow's big floppy hat slid off my head. A pang of homesickness stabbed me. I held my head in my hands and stared down at the dirt floor. I missed home so much. Well, the sooner I got up and continued my journey, the sooner I could get home.

Scarecrow and Tin Man were sitting right next to me, waiting for me to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Scarecrow said cheerily. Tin Man gave me a small nod.

"G'morning," I said, trying to stifle a yawn. "What time is it?"

They looked at me. "We don't exactly have a clock with us right now," Scarecrow said.

I mentally smacked myself in the head. "Oh, right. Sorry. Standard question."

Scarecrow shrugged.

"Let's get going," Tin Man said.

Stretching, I brushed the dust off my pants and we all headed back down the road.

I was starving; I haven't eaten anything since the morning before. I mentally kicked myself in the head for not grabbing anything else to eat as I was passing through the cornfields. And the bread that Boq gave me had gone stale, and it looked like a couple of rats had gotten at it. So yeah, I wasn't going to eat that.

I was in luck though. After an hour or so of walking, I saw a cluster of apple trees.

"Hey, guys, wait up. I'm just going to run and grab a few apples to eat." I said.

"Alright. Take your time." Scarecrow said nonchalantly.

I ran up to the nearest tree and plucked off a large red apple. My mouth was watering as I was about to bite into it.

Suddenly, a large branch slapped my arm and I dropped the apple in shock. I stared at the tree. Did it just move?!

"You thief!" the tree said angrily. "Trying to steal my fruit, eh? Well, let's see if you like someone picking on you!"

I was too stunned by the fact that a tree was talking to me to move at first, but as the tree's branches started clawing at my skin, I tried to get out of the tree's reach. But the branches grabbed me like a giant woody hand and lifted me up in the air. I screeched loudly, trying to pry myself from the tree's grip.

"Hey! Let her go!" Scarecrow yelled below.

"Or what?" the tree challenged. "What are you going to do? Punch me to death with those pathetically weak straw-filled arms of yours?"

"How about I just chop you down?" Tin Man said icily, holding his hatchet in front of him like a sword. "Let her go or I'll turn you into firewood."

The tree hesitated, but it let me go. The damn thing just dropped me from twenty feet in the air! Luckily Scarecrow was standing right below me and he broke my fall. I hastily stood up, and brushed off the tree bark from my clothes.

Scarecrow stood up next to me and smiled like an idiot. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said shakily.

"Let's go Dorothy," he said loudly. "I think these apples are rotten."

"What are you saying about my apples?!" the tree said angrily.

"Oh, nothing. I was just trying to explain to Dorothy that she wouldn't want to eat any of your putrid apples. They probably have worms," Scarecrow drawled.

"You-!" the tree yelled, then started hurling apples at Scarecrow. One hit him square in the face, and he stumbled backwards and landed on top of me. He gave me that huge grin again.

"I guess that did it!" he said happily. He got up and started picking up apples. "As much as I hate to say it, these apples don't look half bad."

We ran out of the tree's throwing range, each of us holding an armful of apples. I chomped into the one I was holding in my hand. It was actually probably the best apple I've ever tasted. I savored the sweet juice as we continued our journey like nothing was wrong.

Tin Man picked up a couple of apples, laughing quietly. "Well, that was certainly clever of you! Maybe you're not as brainless as you appear to be!"

Scarecrow turned around. "Excuse me?" he said jokingly. "I am _extremely_ brainless, thank you very much."

I smiled as I bit into the apple again.

Tin Man looked at the apples he was holding. "Oh, great. All the apples I have are all bruised and mushy. I assume you're not going to want to eat these."

"That's ok," I said. "I'll be able to hold off for a while."

"I'll go see if I can find any apples that are any better," he called back as he wandered through the woods.

Scarecrow walked up next to me. He sighed heavily and suddenly looked very uneasy and distressed.

"Scarecrow, what's wrong?" I asked.

Scarecrow shook his head sadly. "When you fell asleep, Tin Man told me everything he knew about the Wicked Witch. The stories he told," he shuddered. "they were appalling. She's done so many terrible things. She helped her sister enslave Munchkinland, she's rallying up all of the vicious Animals to fight the Wizard, and she even mutated monkeys so they could fly!"

"Oh my God. That does sound terrible!" I said.

"But, there's something else that's really bothering me. I didn't tell Tin Man this, but last night I had another vision."

"What was it like? What did you see?"

He hesitated. "It wasn't a very pleasant sight. There was blood everywhere. A woman was screaming. There was someone who was dying . . ." he shuddered. "That's about all I can remember. But good God, it was terrible."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It sounds far worse than any nightmare I've ever had. Just try not to think about it too much."

Scarecrow only nodded, forlorn and distant. I could tell that it was easier said than done.

* * *

Boq casually picked up an apple and examined it. It seemed alright, and it didn't appear to have any bruises. There was a creek nearby, and Boq decided that he should probably wash off the dirt on the apple.

As he bent over, his gaze was locked on his own reflection. He felt his throat clench as he looked at himself, a hideous monster. How could Glinda love him in this state? He felt tears rush down his cheeks as he silently wept over his current position. Without a heart, he was no longer alive, so wasn't he technically dead? And how could someone love something that is no longer alive? He slowly realized that all of his chances of ever being with Glinda have forever been eliminated. He could never let her know what he had become.

Then his thoughts traveled back to Fiyero, the prince of the Vinkus, and how he spent every moment of his school days hanging around Glinda, constantly laughing and joking around, not a care in the world. How Boq envied him. Fiyero never truly realized how blessed he was with his good looks and charm, and how he managed to keep Glinda all to himself.

Boq's jealousy grew into a burning rage. He loathed Fiyero for being Glinda's boyfriend. Now, Boq will never know what it feels like to embrace a warm tender body, all thanks to that damn witch, Elphaba. And damn Fiyero, too! Damn him for pushing him away from Glinda, the only one he ever loved!

His hands clenched into fists, and he crushed the apple. But he didn't care. He was furious. He mentally noted to himself that he will also make Fiyero regret what he'd done, whether he remembered or not.

* * *

Tin Man came back soon after we finished talking, carrying a couple of good apples. We remained silent as we walked deeper and deeper into the forest. The road was more worn down, and several bricks were cracked and covered with weeds. The woods grew thicker and wilder, and I couldn't help but feel afraid. Cold chills were shivering down my spine. This forest was so damn _creepy_.

I unconsciously clutched Scarecrow's cloth hand, and squeezed it. He gently gave me a squeeze back and winked.

"Don't be afraid. There's nothing in this forest to be afraid of. Besides, animals are more afraid of us than we are of them," he said.

Tin Man laughed coldly. "Oh, yes. You're absolutely petrifying," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not called a scarecrow for nothing," he retorted.

"Right, and as I recall, you were just so _phenomenal_ at scaring those pathetic birds!"

I turned to look at Tin Man. What was with him?! He had been friendly and kind before, but now he was acting almost hostile towards Scarecrow.

Scarecrow noticed Tin Man's sudden personality change, even with all of his brainlessness. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Tin Man grumbled to himself, and refused to talk to us, save for a small grunt now and then.

"Do you think we'll meet any wild animals?" I asked cautiously after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Scarecrow shrugged. "Possibly."

"In other words, very likely," Tin Man said suddenly.

"Well, what sorts of animals live in these forests?"

"Oh, pretty much everything. Y'know, lion and tigers and bears . . ."

"Oh, my."

As if on cue, a thundering roar echoed through the forest. I wildly looked around, and heard something crash through the foliage. It was quickly approaching us. I hugged Scarecrow's arm in fear.

A blinding blur of beige and brown leapt out of the undergrowth right onto the road in front of us. It was a massive lion, with large claws and growled at us, baring his sharp glistening fangs.

And he looked hungry.

* * *

BWAHAHA! I'm torturing u with my cliffhangers of death!! HaHA!

Review and I'll end your misery!


	5. Coward

Well, I guess I was being a complete idiot with my little "cliffhanger of death" note last chapter, so I shall refrain from saying anything stupid this time.

PUDDING!

Damn . . . .

Anyway, you can guess what happens in this chapter, so whatev. Not too much different, but there are still changes.

I need to stop rambling . . . Ok, I'm just gonna shut up now.

* * *

The lion slowly and deliberately approached us, his golden eyes gleaming with ferocity. His claws quietly clicked against the stone path and he grinned menacingly at us.

"So, what brings this . . . _unique_ trio of travelers to my woods?" the lion growled, eyeing each of us venomously.

"We're just passing through," Scarecrow said calmly. "Now, let us pass and there won't be any trouble."

"No, you wouldn't want any trouble now, would you?" the lion said with a small smile. "But I won't let you pass! You'll have to fight me first."

"I'd rather not," Scarecrow said a little fearfully, taking a cautious step back. "You could get hurt."

The lion laughed loudly. "Oh, that's rich! You, hurt me? Ha! I'm gonna bust a gut here!" The lion crouched low on the ground, preparing to pounce, grinning ear to ear. "Let's see if you like this!"

Faster than the eye could see, the lion leapt at Scarecrow, claws and fangs bared. Scarecrow instinctively reached for his pistol, but before he could get it, the lion collided head-on with him. The pistol went flying as Scarecrow was pinned beneath the lion's weight. Scarecrow was heroically fighting back, but the lion was ripping him to pieces as if he was tissue paper.

I ran for the pistol. I had no idea how to use it, but I wasn't going to sit back and watch my friend be mauled by a lion. Pointing the barrel of the gun at the lion, I pulled the trigger.

All I heard was a faint click. Damn!

"You have to pull back the hammer!" Scarecrow cried, still trying to fight the lion.

I didn't know what that meant, but I've seen it a thousand times in old Western movies. Pulling back the mechanism near the guns' chamber, I aimed and fired.

The roar of the bullet was deafening. The entire forest seemed to shake, and my hands jerked wildly upon firing the pistol. The lion was still standing, but there was a bullet hole in a tree trunk right behind him. Damn it! I missed!

However, the lion backed down and cowered against a tree, shivering like an autumn leaf. His eyes were wide and teary, and had his front paws shielded in front of him. I pointed the pistol at him and readied to fire.

"P-Please!" the lion sobbed. "D-d-don't shoot me!"

"Why not?" I said angrily, pulling back the hammer again. "You threaten us and attack my friend! If he wasn't a scarecrow, he would have been dead! You're a damn coward for attacking something weaker than you!"

"Thanks for the compliment," Scarecrow said cynically.

The lion buried his head in his massive paws. "You're right! I am a coward! I have no courage at all! I'm terrified of everything!" he sobbed loudly. "I'm supposed to be the king of the forest! King! How am I supposed to be a king if I'm afraid of my own shadow?!"

"That's kind of sad," Tin Man agreed.

"The reason why I tried to attack you was so I could prove to myself I am brave! And look how it turned out! I'm nothing but a useless coward! I wish I was never born!"

I lowered the gun and walked up to him. I was overwhelmed by a sudden sense of pity. Seeing the lion crying at himself almost made me feel bad for trying to shoot him. Almost. I still believed that I should have protected my friend, but I fully understood where the lion was coming from. When I was younger, there was a bully at school that used to pick on me. But then one day on the way to school, she came up to me, tears in her eyes, and apologized. She admitted that she was bullying me because she was jealous. The lion reminded me so strongly of her.

A childish thought crossed my mind. Petting his long fuzzy mane, I gave him a small hug. He was so soft and cuddly, like a giant teddy bear. _Oh, what the heck, let's bring him along_, a voice inside my head said.

"Hey, it's ok. To tell you the truth, you were quite terrifying." I said.

The lion sniffed and looked at me with big wet eyes. "Really? Do you mean that?"

"Don't take her words too literally," Scarecrow called out. "She said I'm not scary. And I'm a scarecrow!"

He gave me a wink to show that he was just joking. I smiled back. It was a relief to see that Scarecrow still had a sense of humor, even if he was shredded to pieces and was reduced to nothing more than a pile of straw.

The lion gave a small laugh. "Actually, you scared the crap out of me. I figured since you scared me the most, if I fought you, I was brave," he said to Scarecrow.

"Hey, would you look at that!" Scarecrow said happily. "I'm also a Scare-lion!"

We all laughed, even Tin Man gave a small chuckle. But the lion lowered his head sadly.

"I wish I had more courage," he said. "Then I could be a great king."

"Why don't you come with us?" I said. "We're going to see the Wizard to get Scarecrow his memory back."

"And to get Tin Man a heart!" Scarecrow interjected. Then he gave a small smile. "Heartless bastard."

Tin Man shot him an angry look.

The lion's face lit up. "I'd love to! I'd do anything to get some courage!"

Tin Man rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dorothy, why don't you just invite along every Tom, Dick, and Harry we come across?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up and put me back together," Scarecrow said, irritated.

"You know, we could just leave you here," Tin Man retorted.

"Dorothy, can I have my pistol back?"

Lion stared at both of them. "Are they always like this?" he asked me.

I gave a small smile. "Usually not. They prefer rescuing distressed damsels caught by talking apple trees!"

"You're welcome," Scarecrow and Tin Man sad simultaneously.

* * *

It took us a while to put Scarecrow back together, but we were able to fix him up as good as new, and managed to get a few miles in on our journey before dark. Unfortunately, there was no cabin nearby, but the sky was clear and the night was warm, and I had no problem with sleeping outside. Tin Man was once again up to the task of gathering firewood, and Scarecrow, Lion, and I went to look for some food. After a small dinner of wild berries and mushrooms (which were surprisingly delicious, and I hate mushrooms) we crowded around the campfire, idly chatting the night away.

"So what are you going to do with your courage?" Scarecrow asked Lion.

"I'm going to be the bravest king there ever was!" Lion said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Everyone will listen to me, and I'll rule the forest like no king ever before!"

"Yeah, you're going to rule with the equivalence of an ant commanding a herd of rhinoceroses," Tin Man said sarcastically.

Scarecrow looked at him angrily. "You know, I think he'll be a great king!"

Lion beamed with the compliment.

Tin Man met his stare with icy eyes. "And what will you do when you have your memory back?"

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow. "Well, I haven't really thought about what I would do afterwards. I just want my memory so I can answer the millions of questions inside my head."

"What if you don't like the answers?"

"I don't really care. I just want to know."

"There's an old proverb; ignorance is bliss."

"Ignorance," Scarecrow said coldly. "is not bliss. Not when you're constantly harassed by visions of your past that you can't make any sense of!"

"Guys, calm down," I said quietly but forcefully. "There's nothing to get all riled up about. So just chill."

Scarecrow and Tin Man exchanged glances, forming some sort of silent truce between the two of them.

"Let's get some sleep," Tin Man said after an uncomfortable silence. "We still have a ways to go before we reach the Emerald City."

I nodded, suddenly feeling very exhausted. I curled up on the soft grass, watching the dancing flames of the fire slowly die. Lion did likewise, and Tin Man laid flat on his back and closed his eyes. Scarecrow, however, remained awake.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I whispered quietly.

"Scarecrows don't need to sleep," he said glumly. "We're not human."

"Have you ever tried?" Scarecrow glanced at me with a confused look. "Just close your eyes."

"Hmm, I'll try." He leaned against a tree, and tilted the brim of his hat so it completely covered his eyes. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"You and me both," he muttered, smiling.

Little did I know that tonight, his dreams would be the ultimate nightmare.

Who ever said I was going to get rid of the fight scene?! ;D


	6. The Nightmare

I'm soo psyched for this chapter! This is my favorite so far, and I'm not going to change too much of the actual fight, but the dialogue needs to be changed for obvious reasons. I've been going over this section over and over in my head, and this is still the best setup I've come up with. Wee! Lots of violence in this chapter! Yaaay violence!

* * *

"Dorothy!! Dorothy, wake up!!"

Something cold was pressed against my shoulder and was shaking me. Still groggy with sleep, I pushed it off and rolled over.

"Five mo' minutes," I said tiredly.

"DOROTHY!"

My eyes instantly snapped open. Tin Man was leaning over me, one hand on my shoulder, shaking me in attempt to wake me. He was worried and scared, that much I could tell, even in the darkness. Something in his voice greatly troubled me.

"What is it?" I said, sitting up, now instantly alert.

"Something's wrong with Scarecrow!"

I jumped to my feet and Tin Man did likewise. We quickly ran to Lion's side, who was badly shaken.

"Lion, tell Dorothy what happened!" Tin Man said urgently.

Lion was trembling all over, and his voice was quiet and fearful. "I was finally able to fall asleep for the first time in months. But then, a scream woke me up. It was Scarecrow! He was screaming in his sleep! He was twitching all over the place, screaming bloody murder!!" He collapsed in a nervous wreck, and started to cry.

I was afraid, not unlike the time when I was walking down the Yellow Brick Road and was sure I was coming across a dead body. But I swallowed my fear and ran to where Scarecrow was sleeping.

He was in a grove of trees, and was twitching violently, his eyes tightly closed, his face twisted in pain. I nervously approached him. He was muttering in his sleep, but I could only catch a couple of the words.

"No . . . didn't do it . . . innocent . . . . let her go . . . I won't tell you!"

I kneeled next to Scarecrow and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "Scarecrow, it's me, Dorothy. Wake up. It's just a bad dream."

"I . . . won't . . . ! Just kill me! End my suffering and just kill me!! KILL ME!!"

I was more terrified than ever. What horrible things were happening in Scarecrow's nightmares? What was so terrible that even he would wish for death? But I refused to abandon him and leave him to this terrible dream.

"Scarecrow!" I grabbed his arm and shook him. "Wake up! It's just a dream!"

"I SAID LET HER GO!!"

Scarecrow's eyes snapped wide open and I let out an ear-piercing shriek. Before I knew it, I was looking down the black, bottomless barrel of a gun.

Time froze. I was paralyzed with terror, blood pounding in my ears, the noise deafening me. I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been a second, or it could have been an eternity.

Scarecrow lowered his gun. I tore my eyes away from it and looked at Scarecrow. His expression was one that I could not name, one full of guilt, fear, and the most profound sadness I've ever seen.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

No one moved. It was dead silence.

"You son of a bitch."

I jumped and turned around. Tin Man was standing right behind me, and he was livid with rage. His hand had a death grip on his ax, and his gaze was enough to make the Wicked Witch herself cower in fear.

"You almost killed her!" Tin Man said maliciously, tightening is grip on the ax. Scarecrow didn't say anything. "What the hell is your problem, you stupid bastard?! Why the hell are you carrying that damn thing around with you anyway?! Huh?! Answer me, god damn it!"

Scarecrow remained silent.

Tin Man stomped angrily next to Scarecrow and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. I was in shock. Had Tin Man lost his mind?! Why did he suddenly snap?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tin Man roared, pinning Scarecrow against a tree.

"Let me go," Scarecrow said quietly, not even looking at Tin Man.

"The hell I will!" Tin Man pounded Scarecrow against the tree. "You're a double-crossing bastard! You don't deserve to live! You're nothing but a pathetic, useless, moronic rat-infested piece of shit!"

"Shut up." Scarecrow's voice was so quiet I almost missed it. But his voice was dripping with anger and malice, and it made my blood run cold. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Guys, knock it off!" I screamed desperately, but they completely ignored me.

"Why should I?!" Tin Man yelled at Scarecrow, slamming him against the tree again. "You'll just end up hurting everyone you come across! I'm going to destroy you before you get that chance!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

In a flash, Scarecrow gave a loud yell and charged right at Tin Man. The collision knocked both of them to the ground, and each had a death grip on the other's throat. Tin Man hoisted Scarecrow up in the air and hurled him through the air as easily as a child with a rag doll. Scarecrow slammed against a tree, but was instantly back on his feet. He ran at Tin Man and kicked him hard in the knees, causing him to bend over. Scarecrow then kicked Tin Man's head and he fell over backwards.

Lion cowered behind me as we helplessly watched the melee. I screamed futilely for them to stop, but they ignored me as again and again they exchanged blows. Scarecrow was fighting a losing battle. Tin Man had hardly a scratch on him, but straw littered the forest floor, almost like blood. I needed to end this. Now.

As Tin Man threw Scarecrow yet again at another tree, he leaned over and grabbed his ax. Scarecrow tried to stand, but his body didn't have enough straw left in him to support himself. Tin Man took the opportunity and approached, ax raised high in the air.

With all of his might, he brought it down.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, and ran in front of Tin Man, shielding Scarecrow.

Tin Man's eyes went wide with shock, but he couldn't stop the ax. It was moving too fast. I stared up at the cold steel blade as it came crashing down on me.

"DOROTHY!!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and Scarecrow was crouched over me. The blade of the ax had cut through his right arm. He was in bad shape, and was barely able to keep himself upright. Having almost no strength left in him, he collapsed on top of me.

"Dorothy, why?!" he whispered hoarsely.

I just stared at him.

"Why would you sacrifice your life for a worthless scarecrow? Why would you put yourself in harm's way when you know I cannot feel pain?"

"You're not worthless!" I insisted.

"Dorothy, look at me! God damn it, you stupid girl, look at me!!"

Tears were stinging my eyes as I looked at him. I couldn't believe he would be so angry with me. But in his eyes was something else, the look you see in a parent's eye when their child was almost hurt. Protection.

"Boq's right! I am nothing more than straw stuffed inside old clothes!" he said desperately. "I am not worth dying over!"

"I had to stop you!" I said, trying to hold back tears. One tear escaped my eye, then I lost all control and started to cry. "I can't just stand there and watch you two fight! And I can't stand to see you get . . ."

"What? Go ahead, say it!"

"Get hurt!"

"Dorothy don't you get it?! I can't get hurt! I can't feel pain! For the love of God, I can't feel anything!" His body shook with tears that he couldn't shed. "I can't feel the texture of the grass! I can't feel the tree's coarse bark, or even the warmth of a fire or human skin!" He pushed himself off me and managed to sit up against a tree, his arms lying limp and almost useless by his side. "I'm not worth it!"

I grabbed a handful of straw that was lying on the ground and stuffed it into Scarecrow's chest. His large blue eyes, filled with sadness and guilt, met mine, and he turned away.

"You are one of the best friends I've ever had," I said. "You stood by my side this whole time, not afraid of anything, and always cheering me up when I was upset. You are not worthless."

Scarecrow met my eyes again, his expression unchanging, but accepted this with a small nod.

Tin Man, with an extremely guilty look on his face, had started gathering straw along with Lion, and we silently worked together on putting Scarecrow back on his feet. While I was re-stuffing him, I noticed a small cut on my arm. It must have just happened, it was still bleeding.

Scarecrow saw the cut and shuttered.

"It was worse than last time."

I looked at him, confused.

"The dream- nightmare- I had . . . it was worse than the visions I've had before. So much worse."

I sat next to him, and listened intently. Scarecrow's eyes glazed over as he stared at his hands, recalling the horrific nightmare.

"I was tied to my pole. Hundreds of crows were circling above me, screaming, laughing, urging me to die. There was a group of men, standing in front of me. Holding huge vicious spears, yelling at me, 'Where is she' over and over again. I said I would not tell them."

"Where's who?"

Scarecrow shook his head. "I don't know. Then they started stabbing me, and the soil started to turn red. Everywhere you looked, it was red. I was screaming, yelling, begging them to stop. But they wouldn't. They enjoyed watching me suffer."

Now Tin Man and Lion were listening. Lion was shaking all over again, and Tin Man just looked at him unemotionally.

"Well, it's probably past memories," Tin Man said.

Scarecrow shuddered.

"Are you sure that's what you want? All of those nightmares?"

Scarecrow looked determined. "Those nightmares are what's driving me. I want to know why I keep having these horrible visions. I know I may not like the answer, but I don't care. I just want to know."

Tin Man gave a small nod and pulled Scarecrow on his feet. Scarecrow walked slowly back to where we made camp, and the rest of us followed him. But I grabbed Tin Man's arm. He turned around and looked at me questionably.

I slapped him as hard as I could across his face. Tin Man didn't even flinch, but he looked at me with wide eyes. I was absolutely furious with him. I couldn't even describe what I felt like right then and there. And I also noted to myself never slap something made of tin. Shit, I felt as if I broke my hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I said in a hoarse whisper to make sure Lion or Scarecrow couldn't hear us. "You were just fine before, then all the sudden you just come out of nowhere and almost kill Scarecrow!!"

"I can't kill that damn bag of hay! He can't die, you stupid girl."

I slapped him again, even harder. Well, so much for my new resolution. But I didn't care.

"You truly are heartless, aren't you?" I said accusingly, my hands clenched and shaking with rage.

Tin Man's eyes hardened as he walked towards me, our faces just inches apart. His gaze sent cold chills down my spine, but I looked back into those hateful eyes and refused to back down.

"You try going through everything I have!" he challenged. "You try living up in a society where everyone mocks you, where everyone treats you like an inferior, where you can't even express your feelings to the woman you love because you're being oppressed!" His eyes were still cold and hard, but tears were starting to well up. "You try going through all that, and then you can gladly tell me how I can live with myself and what I've become without snapping!"

"Did you have to take it out on Scarecrow?!"

"He almost killed you!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"Why are you defending him?!" Tin Man narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I see. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I gaped at the sudden accusation. "What?! That's ridiculous! How can I love something that's not even human?"

"My sentiments, exactly." Tin Man said coldly. He walked away, stomping angrily through the undergrowth.

I then realized that what I said had been a horrid mistake. Tin Man wanted a heart so he could love again, and to be more human.

_How can I love something that's not even human?_

I now understood why he snapped. He was so upset by the fact that no one would ever love him again, because of what he is.

I collapsed on the ground, trapped in a hurricane of emotions. I was angry at Tin Man, I was furious at the Witch, I felt pity for Boq, and . . . . I feel as if I had exposed.

Tin Man's last remark greatly troubled me. He accused me for loving Scarecrow. But that was absurd. I liked him as a friend, but then why did I get all giddy when he held my hand? I was just being foolish. I mean, come on! A scarecrow! How pathetic!

Tin Man was just probably feeling jealous, and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. I got up and headed back to the others.

Feeling wide awake, we decided to just get going on our journey. The sun was starting to come up, and the sooner I got to the Emerald City, the sooner I could get back to a world that made sense.

* * *

There's a little button near the bottom of the screen that wants to be clicked . . .


	7. Encounter

Now, for a chapter that's completely different! Sort of . . .

OMGWTFBBQ!! Our first show for Kiss Me Kate is Wednesday!! OH MAH GOURD!!

I'm going to have a heart attack, I swear! All the stress!

And what better way to relieve all that stress than writing a story!

So here ya go. And you better like it, gosh darg it!

Or no supper for you!!

* * *

There was absolute silence between the four of us as we walked down the road. The tension between Scarecrow and Tin Man was at breaking point, but I tried to keep it to a minimum by having me and Lion walking between the two. Scarecrow was standing on my right and Tin Man was walking on Lion's left. I had another private talk with Tin Man to try to convince him to apologize, but he steadfastly refused. Scarecrow, in turn, completely ignored Tin Man, which was probably the best thing at the time, since Tin Man constantly grumbled inaudible insults and threats under his breath now and then.

Lion was concerned and upset, worrying far too much of another fight, but with good reason. There were a few instances where Tin Man said a very offensive comment a little too loud and Scarecrow looked as if he was going to go for his throat. But luckily, there was never a repeat of last night's little episode.

After an hour or so, the trees began to thin, and the sun was able to shine through the leaves. Suddenly, the woods opened up cmpletely to reveal a wide field of poppies, and behind the field was a magnificent city, standing proud and tall and gleaming with brilliance. It was practically glowing green. We finally reached the Emerald City.

I stopped and looked at the city in awe. I was breathtaken by its beauty and splendor. The others stood beside me, also captivated by the glorious sight.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

"Wow." Scarecrow said simply. "I never thought a city could be so . . . _green._"

"It's magnificent!" Tin Man said excitedly, all signs of former hostility vanished.

"Come on! What are we waiting for? I'll race ya!" Lion said, then bolted off across the field.

Laughing, Scarecrow ans I ran side-by-side, running as fast as we could through the fields. Tin Man rolled his eyes and followed us at a slow jog.

About halfway through the field, we stopped on top of a large hill and waited for Tin Man to catch up. He muttered something about rusty knees, and took out the oil can and oiled his joints.

"You could thank me, you know," Scarecrow said a little crossly.

Tin Man glared at him. P_lease don't kill each other! Please dont kill each other!_ I begged to myself.

"Thank you for the one instant n your pathetic and meaningless life that you weren't a complete moron." Tin Man said bitterly.

Scarecrow looked at him angrily. I tugged on his vest.

"Hey, at least he said thank you," I pointed out.

Scarecrow shrugged, his eyes still full of anger. "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have been hpoing for too much from that heartless bastard," he said loudly.

I slapped my hand over my eyes.

Tin Man met Scarecrow's eyes in a silent standoff. It was hard to determine who was the angrier of the two.

"Hey, guys, look!" Lion said suddenlly, making Tin Man and Scarecrow jump and bringing the standoff to an end. "The city is so green!"

Scarecrow and Tin Man just stared at Lion, but I was silently thanking him.

"Hey, guys! Let's skip through the flowers!" I said happily, latching my arms with Scarecrow's and Tin Man's. Scarecrow smirked.

"Are you on drugs?" Tin Man asked. I chose to ignore that.

We passed through the field, and surprisingly I was able to get Tin Man to skip along with us (well, one could hardly call it skipping, but it was a start). There was still about a half-mile between us and the city, but suddenly I felt very dizzy and exhausted.

"Hey, Dorothy, you don't look so good. Are you ok?" scarecrow asked.

"Just tired." I yawned. God, I was so sleepy. "I need to rest for a minute." I lied down on the road and instantly my eyes grew heavy and I couldn''t keep them open anymore.

"Oh, come on! We're nearly there!" Scarecrow begged, yanking my arm and trying to pull me back up. But I wouldn't budge. I really needed a nap.

* * *

Scarecrow groaned loudly as he watched Dorothy sleep peacefully on the road. He really hated to wake her, but they really should get going. So he scooped her up in his arms and carefully carried her down the road.

Tin Man stomped angrily next to him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied sarcastically. "I'm carrying her to the city! We need to get going!"

"She needs rest!"

"We need to see the Wizard!"

"That can wait!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Lion said, whimpering slightly. "All your fightng is making me a-scared!"

"Everything scares you!" Tin Man growled cynically.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice said.

All three of them jumped with a start and turned around. Behing them was a little old woman with snow-white hair pulled back into a bun, her skin withered with wrinkles, and wearing several black shawls.

"Who are you?" Tin Man said, instantly on the defense.

"I am Foyeta, and I'm a healer." the woman said.

"Can you help us remedy our friend?" Scarecrow asked.

Tin Man shot him a warning look. Scarecrow glared at him back.

"Of course I would be delighted to help the child!" Foyeta said plesantly. "Just lay her down right here and take a step back."

Scarecrow did as she asked. THe woman knelt down besides Dorothy and closely examined her.

"Ah, yes. She is simply exhausted, and just needs to rest for a bit. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that can speed her recovery." She looked at the shoes and said nothing for a long time. Tin Man narrowed his eyes. There was something suspicious about that woman.

"Her feet must be sore from traveling!" She said and bent over to take them off her feet. "I'll massage her feet, and she'll be as right as rain!"

"How do you feel about Fiyero?" Tin Man said suddenly.

The woman twitched visibly and Tin Man heard a sharp intake of breath. Scarecrow looked at Tin Man, confused. But Tin Man knew that this woman was most definately not who she said she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said very quickly and quietly. And she was just about to take off Dorothy's, formerly Nessa's shoes, but Tin Man took Dorothy's arm and dragged her away from the woman and lfted her onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Lion gasped.

"RUN!" Tin Man yelled, and sprinted as fast as he could down the road.

Scarecrow and Lion were too confused and scared to question him, and they ran right behind him. They heard a bloodcurdling screech, but no one dared look back.

* * *

Damn it!! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!

Elphaba furiously stomped around in a circle, thinking about how her plan failed miserably. God damn it!!

Well, no use crying over spilled milk. She was just going to have to take her sister's shoes by force!

* * *

"Is she following us?" Tin Man asked.

Scarecrow turned around, still running, but he didn't see anyone behind them. "No."

They slowed to a walk, for Dorothy's sake, who was still fast asleep. Tin Man shifted his grip on Dorothy so she was resting comfortably in his arms.

"Tin Man, why did you run from her?" Scarecrow asked.

"Becauuse that was really the Wicked Witch of the West, in a disguise."

"How did you know?"

"The way she looked at the shoes, and the way she reacted when I mentioned Fiyero."

"Who's Fiyero?"

"A man she was in love with a long time ago. He's dead now."

Scarecrow took off his hat and lowered his head respectably. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Tin Man said sharply. "He was a low-life, no good scum. He was an affiliate of the witch. If anything, be glad he's dead. One less threat to society!"

Scarecrow nodded and slapped his hat back on his head.

Tin Man still couldn't believe he was protecting him. He should have told him everything. He should have left him with that witch. But why didn't he? The answer escaped him. But now he would have to be careful. Now that Scarecrow had heard that Fiyero was "dead," he had to be extra careful and not slip up and call Scarecrow by his true name. He would have to control his anger better. He sighed. Dorothy was right; he should really apologize for the fight.

But all thoughts of an apology were instantly erased when he realized that Glinda was now living in the Emerald City. And he couldn't even tell her he was here. He started to get angry again. No, he won't apologize.

But he won't tell Scarecrow. He owes Fiyero that much.

As they approached the city gates, Tin Man wondered if there was another incentive behind him not telling Scarecrow.

* * *

Something cold was pressing down on my skin. I shivered and woke slowly from my sleep. It had been pleasant and refreshing, but Jesus! Why's everything so cold? It almost felt like it just snowed!

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise I was being carried by Tin Man. He was looking down at me, concerned.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked angrily, shoving myself out of his arms and back on my feet.

"The witch almost killed you. We had to get you to safety." Tin Man said calmly.

"What!?"

"The witch put a spell on you to make you fall asleep. While you were out, the witch arrived, disguised as an old woman, and tried to take the shoes. I was able to see through her dsguise and we got you out of danger."

I was touched. "Thank you."

"What's that?! What's that?!" Lion said, terrified, as he pointed a furry paw at the sky. We all turned and looked up at the sky.

"Is it a bird?" Scarecrow asked stupidly.

"No, you moron!" Tin Man said angrily. "It's the witch!"

Indeed it was. A black figure flying on a broom zoomed through the sky, fast approaching us. Without thinking, I turned and ran towards the city, with my three friends in close pursuit.

But something flew in fron of us, between us and the city. It was a tall woman, wearing a long black dress, a black pointed hat, and a black cape. Her long, smooth shiny black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, emphasizing her pointed features. She wielded her broomstick in her right hand, and clutched it with a vice-like grip.

And she had emerald-green skin.

It was the Wicked Witch of the West.

I took a few steps backwards, and Scarecrow stepped up in front of me, his eyes steely and unafraid. Tin Man held his ax up in front of him, and Lion was cowering in fear behind him.

"Give me those shoes!" she hissed venemously. "They're rightfully mine! They don't belong to an outsider such as yourself!"

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me!" Scarecrow challenged.

The witch laughed loudly. "I'll gladly trample over your straw-filled ass to get at that bitch!" She lunged forward and charged right at us.

Scarecrow swiftly pulled out his pistol and pointed it right at the witch. She froze instantly, glaring hatefully at us with deep brown eyes. Tin Man readied his ax, and took a few steps towards the witch.

"I will have my revenge!" Tin Man growled, his ax raised high.

The witch, keeping her eyes locked, took a step backwards. A cruel smile crossed her lips.

"Very well. I can wait." She eyed each of my frends carefully. "You will all regret the day you decided to help that wretched little farm girl! When I kill her, I will be sure to destroy the three of you as well!" She then looked at me. "And as for you!" She pointed a long thin green finger at me. "I'll get you, _my pretty!_"

Red smoke started to steam around her, and she cackled madly. The smoke completely enveloped her, and when the smoke finally dispersed, she was gone.

Two guards wearing green uniforms and carrying deadly spears ran towards us, coming from the city. On their right arm was an embroidered golden band that said "OZ." They stopped in front of us and looked us over.

"Where did the witch go?" one guard asked us in an orderly manner.

I shook my head. "I dont know. She just vanished."

The second guard turned to his companion. "They're lucky the witch didn't just kill them right then and there."

The first guard looked us over. "The Wizard told us there would be a traveler coming to the city to meet him." he said to me. "Are you Dorothy?"

I nodded. "Yes I am."

"The grreat Oz never mentioned anything about your . . . _unique_ friends." He twitched slightly when he saw Scarecrow. Well, in his defense, it must be creepy to see a talking scarecrow.

"They're friends that I've met along the way. They helped protect me against the witch. And they would also like to see the Wizard and ask him for a favor," I explained quickly.

The guards exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Follow us, then. The Wizard would like to see you immediately."

* * *

I hope I didn't rush the ending, but I really need to get this story moving. Please, tell me what you think! Next chapter will take a while, so I beg for your patience.

Lord knows I don't have any. I swear to god I'm gonna snap some day. GROWL. I'm in a very angry mood today and I don't know why!

Ahem. So . . . uh . . . . enjoy?


	8. City of Emeralds

* * *

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!!

I JUST GOT ASKED OUT TO PROM!! WOOOOOO!

Ja, he has made me the happiest of women!

And yes, that's sort of a Kiss Me Kate quote. Which, by the way, went fabulously!

I am so happy right now! This was exactly what I needed! Oh my god, I'm estatic!!

Ahem, anyways, sorry this took so long to get up, but this is the longest chapter yet. And I still think I sped through it a bit, but I wanted to get to the point. I'm mean, this is chapter 8 and they're only just seeing the Wizard! And after a little bit of reearch (by which I mean Wikipedia-ing) I found out that they each went to see the Wizard seperately, contrary to the 1939 movie. I thought this would be great, since it would give me a moment to describe what each of the characters are feeling, thinking, etc. So, yeah. And it's a little of a tribute to the original novel, per say.

Oh, also, I'm not exactly sure what tik-toks are, so I just kinda made up my own little definition of what they are. If anyone knows, that'll be greatly appreciated. But for now, we'll just use my own meaning for the time being. K?

So, enjoy!

Find the paraphrased Kiss Me Kate quote and I'll give you a virtual BROWNIE!

* * *

Elphaba carefully steered her broom into the upper window of the castle, into the circular chamber that she unofficially labeled her study. _Or more like my evil lair,_ she thought sourly. She collapsed on a chair and threw her broom against the countless bookshelves.

She recalled her little drop-in with that brat's little friends. And of course it didn't surprise her at all to see Boq with her. That bastard! She clutched the arms of the chair, silently cursing him. It's because of him that Nessa's heart was shattered! He had led her on all these years, and just like that he walked out on her!

She did however, wonder what a Lion would be doing with her. But her attention was drawn from him to perhaps the most interesting, if not the creepiest, member of the group.

The scarecrow. What the hell was a scarecrow doing with Dorothy?! Never, in her whole life, had Elphaba seen a walking talking scarecrow. Perhaps it was a disguise, or perhaps a secret guard from the Wizard himself. But why, whenever she re-envisioned him in her head, did she have this overwhelming feeling of deja-vu?

He did seem somewhat familiar, but Elphaba shook it off. It couldn't be anyone she knew. For a fleeting, ridiculous moment, she thought maybe her spell worked, that perhaps he was still alive. But she squashed that outrageous hope in an instant. With a heavy heart, she knew she had to accept it. Fiyero was dead and gone for good.

All because of her.

Elphaba quickly wiped her eyes of excess moisture, and started to put together another plan, some way she could get her sister's shoes back from that wretch.

And by god, if she had to kill her three little friends to do it, so be it.

After all, she was the Wicked Witch of the West!

Time to give the people what they want.

* * *

The guards escorted us to the city and through its massive green gates. In front of us stood a second pair of gates that were much smaller, but beautifully decorated with gold and other precious metals. Immediately, a small, mouse-like man came up to us and handed each of us a pair of green-tinted sunglasses. I looked at the guards questionably.

"You'll want to put those on," one of the guards said. "If you don't, the emerald glow of the city will be sure to blind you."

I raised an eyebrow with doubt, but I decided it would be better to be safe than sorry. The glasses fitted comfortably over my eyes, and everything turned a pleasant shade of green. Lion was having some difficulties with his, but he managed to get them to stay on.

The guards put on their own pair and then opened the second pair of gates. The interior was so beautiful I froze, caught breathless by its splendor and glory. The city was buzzing with activity as dozens of friendly, happy faces passed through the many streets, the volume level at a dull roar.

The guards wasted no time and did not let us look around too much. They took us directly into the heart of the city, and soon we found ourselves standing in front of a magestic domed palace, at least six stories tall, supported by ornate pillars, beautifully carved. Stunning stained-glass windows decorated the face of the palace.

From the palace's large double-doors, an older woman, who strongly reminded me of a fish, appeared, and marched importantly towards us.

"Welcome, Dorothy," she said in a thick, sweet voice while taking a deep bow. I couldn't help but notice how fake it sounded. "My name is Madame Morrible." She straightened up and looked over my friends quickly. I couldn't be sure, but her gaze seemed to settle on Scarecrow for a little bit longer than the rest of us. "And who might your fellow travelers be?"

"Please, madame," I said politely. "These are my friends. I met them on the way here, and they also wish to ask the Wizard for something."

Madame Morrible nodded thoughtfully and dismissed the guards. With a salute, they disappeared into the crowds.

"Very well, my dear. Please, wait here while I announce you to the Wizard." With that, she vanished back behind the palace's doors.

"Is it just me, or is everyone staring at me?" Scarecrow said uncomfortably.

"Can you blame them?" Tin Man said. "I doubt that most of them have seen an animated scarecrow before."

"Have they ever seen a tin man before?" Scarecrow challenged.

"Actually, there are many tik-toks that wander throughout the country, mostly in the cities. They probably think that I am just another one of them."

"What are tik-toks?" I asked.

"They're robot-like creatures that are the servants of the wealthy. They're very coplex machines, programmed to do the bidding of the maker."

"So, technically, you are a tik-tok, right?" I said.

Tin Man glared at me with his patented steely evil-eye. "I obey no master."

I adverted my eyes and tried to keep in mind to be more sensitive about the things I said to Tin Man.

* * *

"Madame, are you absolutely sure?"

"There can be no mistaking the resemblance! I assure you, I am positive it is him!"

"How is he still alive?!"

"The witch must be more powerful than we thought. To evade someone from death is a miracle, even with magic!"

"Well, what does he know?"

"According to a rumor I've recently heard, he remembers nothing. He's forgotten everything. It must be a side-effect from the spell."

"I will question him personally, just to be sure. Tell them I wish to see them individually. Send that traitor in first."

* * *

Madame Morrible came back out to us. She looked at me as if my friends weren't standing right there next to me. I decided right then that I didn't like this woman too much.

"The Wizard shall see each of you individually," she said. Lion whimpered. "His Ozness would like to see the scarecrow first."

Scarecrow jumped. "Who, me?!"

She nodded.

He turned to us, his expression a mix of excitement and nervousness. "Well, wish me luck."

And he followed Madame Morrible through the palace doors, which slammed loudly behind him.

I suddenly had a very bad feeling about all of this. Why did the Wizard want to see Scarecrow first, instead of me? I paced anxiously on the steps, too nervous and anxious to sit down. I hoped he would be all right.

* * *

Scarecrow was led down a long, dim corridor, and Madame Morrible motioned him through another set of doors that lead into an enormous throne room that was heavily decorated, with several tapestries and exquisite paintings.

And it was lit with dozens of torches, which made him very uncomfortable.

Madame Morrible shut the doors, leaving him alone in the room. In front of him was a large throne, but no one was sitting in it. Scarecrow looked around. Where was the wizard? He was getting uneasy standing in a room full of fire.

While he waited, a few thoughts crossed his mind, which was a rare occurance. Tin Man told him that Fiyero was a low-life and a threat to society, but why in hell was that name so familiar?! He felt like he heard that name before, but the more he thought about it, the more the answer seemed to elude him. Eventually, he just stopped thinking. He hoped the answer would pop up on its own.

And why did the wizard want to see him first, of all people? Or rather, things. He wasn't a person. Just a walking talking hay bag.

Why did this thought depress him?

Suddenly, a giant head materialized out of nowhere and started to take shape on the throne. Scarecrow watched in amazement as the giant green head took shape, with a flurry of lights and flames. He took a few cautious steps back. God, what the hell is it with people and fire?!

"I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!" the head bellowed, its voice reverberating throughout the room. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU COME?"

"I am simply known as Scarecrow," he said, unafraid. Well, that was a lie, the fire was terrifying, but he saw no reason to be afraid of the Wizard. Maybe he was being stupid. It wouldn't be the first time. "And I come because I wish to restore my memory. I can remember nothing of my past, save for a few brief visions."

"TELL ME ABOUT YOUR VISIONS," the Wizard demanded.

Scarecrow was a little uneasy. It was so painful to recall those nightmares. But he decided that it would be crucial information for the Wizard to know in order for him to restore his memory.

"The visions are terrible. Someone is being tortured. A woman is sceaming, men are yelling as they stab the victim, and blood is everywhere, staining the soil red." He shuddered. His voice got caught in his throat. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to retell these horrible nightmares. "That is all I can remember."

The Wizard was silent for a moment. "DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE?" he asked, his voice serious and concerned.

He shook his head, his straw hair rustling. "No, your Ozness."

"VERY WELL. I SHALL GRANT YOUR REQUEST. . ."

Scarecrow's eyes went wide as a huge grin covered his face. Finally! He will have all of his memories back! He'll be finally able to end his torment and answer all of the questions from his visions!

"ON ONE CONDITION."

Scarecrow's smile wavered for a moment.

"YOU MUST DO ME A SMALL FAVOR FOR ME IN RETURN. DO THIS FOR ME AND I WILL DO MUCH FOR YOU."

"I guess that makes sense." Scarecrow said.

"KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

Scarecrow's mind went blank. "What?! But she almost tried to kill us just now! How do you expect us to defeat such a powerful enemy?"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE UNFALLIABLE OZ!!" the wizard roared, flames shooting up from the throne. Scarecrow jumped a few feet backwards.

"I'm sorry, your Ozness!" he said shakily. "I am a stupid, ignorant fool, and shall never question you again!" Sucking up to the big guy always worked, didn't it? Well, he hoped for his sake it would.

"WILL YOU PERFORM THIS TASK FOR ALL OF OZ, TO RID THE WORLD OF A TERRIBLE EVIL, TO DESTROY THE ONE THING THAT KEEPS THE PEOPLE FROM LIVING A HAPPY AND SAFE LIFE?"

Scarecrow let out a sigh of relief. At least the Wizard wasn't going to kill him for his stupidity.

"Yes. I will gladly kill that tyrant."

The Wizard studied him for a long time, and Scarecrow met his gaze. He was not lying. It would be an honor to do something for the ruler of the land. And that witch tried to hurt Dorothy. He will make her pay for that.

Holy crap, was he starting to fall for her?!

He decided that he would answer that question later.

"I PRAISE YOUR COURAGE AND FORTITUDE, SCARECROW," the Wizard said. "NOW GO, AND SEND IN THE TIN MAN. ALSO, DO NOT TELL THE OTHERS WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU."

"If I may be so bold, your Ozness," Scarecrow said. "Why did you want to see me first?"

"I WILL ATTEND TO THE GIRL'S COMPANIONS FIRST," he explained patiently. "THEN I SHALL TALK WITH HER."

Scarecrow nodded, and left the room.

* * *

The Wizard was thrilled. He remembered nothing, except for the last few minutes of his life as a human. But that didn't matter. The important thing was that he was willing to kill the witch.

And when he restored his memory, oh, the irony of it all! It was pleasing to try and imagine the anguish, the pain, the suffering that traitor would experience.

The Wizard knew that _that_ was more of a torture than spears and knives could ever do.

And Fiyero deserved every goddamn minute of agony.

* * *

Scarecrow came out of the doors, smiling widely, but still concerned. I stood up instantly, and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"He will grant my request, once I perform a task for him," he said simply.

"What do you have to do?"

"I can't tell you that," he said solemnly. "But the Wizard wants to see Tin Man next."

"What?" he said.

"The Wizard said he wanted to see us first before he saw Dororthy," Scarecrow explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"He never really said. I didn't want to question him," Scarecrow said.

Tin Man stood up on shaky feet and entered the palace. He went inside without a backwards look.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked Scarecrow.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

Boq walked down the corridor, his metal feet echoing loudly whenever he took a step. It was still painful to think about what he was now. But soon he would have a heart, and would be more human

Thoughts crossed his mind as he headed towards the throne room. Was it right for him to lie to Fiyero? Should he have told him the truth? The answer seemed obvious. No. He couldn't. Besides, it wasn't his place to tell him. They were old friends in school, nothing more, and even the term "friend" is a little of a stretch. They knew each other, but not very well. Hell, the only reason he knew Fiyero was because he was constantly hanging around Glinda.

But even if they weren't close friends, he still had to protect Fiyero.

_Stop lying to yourself,_ a voice in his head whispered harshly._ You know the real reason why you're not going to tell Fiyero who he is! It's because if you tell him, he'll run back to Glinda, and you'll lose your chance of having her all to yourself!_

Boq shook his head, trying to shut up his conscience. That wasn't true at all! He wasn't _that_ selfish and heartless . . .

_Liar._

Damn it, just shut up. Boq sighed.

Just then, he entered the throne room, and a giant head was levitating on an enormous throne, waiting for him. It was the Wizard! Quickly, Boq lowered on one knee and bowed his head.

"I AM OZ, GREAT AND POWERFUL!" the head said. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU COME?"

Boq stood up and tried to keep his legs from shaking. "My name is Tin Man." he said after a brief pause. "I come to ask for a heart, so I may be able to feel emotions and love." He didn't want to tell the Wizard his true identity, because Glinda would find out. And he couldn't let that happen. Glinda could never know. And if she _had_ to know, he will be the one to tell her.

The Wizard studied him for a bit. Boq was a nervous wreck; he was lucky his face was made of tin and could not easily express emotions. The flurry of lights and fire was intimidating, and Boq wondered how the heck Scarecrow kept himself together. Probably too stupid to be afraid of anything.

"ARE YOU WILLING TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME IN RETURN?" the Wizard asked.

"Of course, your Wizardness!" Boq said, taking another bow.

"THEN, IF YOU ARE SO WILLING, KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

Boq froze as if he had rusted solid. He stared at the Wizard for a long time, and smiled.

"I will be more than happy to kill her!" he said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO WILLING TO MURDER?" The Wizard asked suspiciously.

_Oh shit._ Boq thought better than to lie to the Wizard, but he couldn't tell him everything.

"I am made of tin because that witch put a spell on me. Because of the spell, I have no heart, and that is why I ask you to help me get it back," Boq said, his voice shaking. He was so nervous and excited all at the same time. Nervous because he was speaking to the most powerful man in Oz. Excited because he will finally have his revenge.

The Wizard nodded. "THEN I WISH YOU LUCK ON SETTLING YOUR PERSONAL SCORE WITH HER. NOW GO, AND SEND IN THE LION. DO NOT TELL DOROTHY YET, FOR I SHALL BE THE ONE THAT DOES SO."

Boq bowed again, and exited the chamber, practically floating with excitement. But how in the world were they gong to kill her?!

Well, he did have an ax. And Scarecrow had a pistol. They could figure something out.

* * *

Tin Man came out of the doors, with a peculiar look on his face. It was hard to tell what it was, but it gave me the chills. I stood up and hesitantly walked towards him.

"How'd it go?" I asked shyly.

He smiled. "Just fine," he said cooly. He turned to Lion. "Your turn."

Lion was shaking with fear. "I-is it s-s-s-afe?" he stuttered. "H-he won't h-hurt me or anything, will he?!"

Tin Man glared at him. "Of course not, you dolt! Now get going! The last thing you want to do is keep him waiting!" With that, Tin Man literally shoved Lion inside the doors and closed them before Lion changed his mind.

I gave him a nasty stare. "Was that really necessary?!"

He shrugged.

I sighed. "I'm just worried about him, y'know, with his character and all . . ."

"With psychiatric help, he'll be just fine," Tin Man said smugly.

* * *

Lion walked slowly down the corridor, the clicking of his claws echoing down the dark hall. He was trembling badly; he'd never been so scared in his life. And the terrible thing was that he couldn't remember why he was so afraid of everything. All that he knew was that he was very young, too young to speak or remember.

And how pathetic of him to be afraid of the smallest things! The shame was next to impossible to bear! He hung his head miserably as he entered the throne room. He was so pleased, and lucky, to have met Dorothy, who led him to the one person who could help him, and for a moment, he wasn't too afraid. But upon entering the throne room and seeing the fire spew forth like an exploding volcano, it was all Lion could do from keeping himself from running out as fast as he could with his tail between his legs.

Behind the flames levitated a giant green head, and a soft whimper escaped Lion's mouth.

"I AM OZ!! WHY DO YOU COME, LION?!" the head roared.

Lion was shaking so bad he could hardly speak. He swallowed and lowered his head.

"P-p-please, s-s-s-sir!" he said, stuttering badly. "I-I would like some c-c-c-courage!"

The Wizard glared at him. Lion could feel his eyes resting on him, but he dared not look up.

"VERY WELL," the Wizard said, his voice void of kindness. "BUT FIRST YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME."

Lion raised his head slightly. "Y-yes, your highness?"

"KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!"

Lion was too stunned to move. Did he just hear right?! The Wizard wanted him to kill the witch?!

"NOW GO, AND SEND THE GIRL." the Wizard said.

Lion turned around and ran as fast as he could out the chamber. That was the most terrifying experience he'd ever had. And now he had to go kill the Wicked Witch!

* * *

Lion bolted out of the palace, panting heavily and badly shaken. I got up immediately and ran to his side.

"What happened?" I asked.

Lion simply whimpered and shook his head, too terrified to speak.

I was suddenly angry that the Wizard would frighten my friend so badly. There was no need, especially since he had no courage. I was going to have a talk with the Wizard.

I boldly climbed the stairs to the doors, and entered the long dark hallway. I felt something gently grab my arm. I turned around to find myself face to face with Scarecrow. And he looked worried.

"Be careful," he said, and gave me a quick hug.

I returned the gesture, then I took a deep breath, gathered up my nerve, and walked down the forebodng corridor.

* * *

I'm saving Dorothy for next chapter, 'cause I just wanna get something posted. Wow, this story is taking forever. But I enjoy every minute of it, thank you very much!


	9. Until the End

Before I begin, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and favoriters and alert - - ers . . . (long silence) . . . you know what I mean. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!

Well, this chapter has a lot of fluff at the end, but I thought it was kinda necessary. . . but anyway at the end, I was listening to Breaking Benjamin's Until the End, and I was kinda inspired, as you will see. So that's where this chapter title comes from (I'm a huge Breaking Benjamin song, cause they have a sweet song about the Wizard of Oz!) So anyway. They're off to kill the witch! The Wicked Witch of the West! YAY!

Oh, wait, no! Not yay! That's BAD! Oh noes, they're going to kill Elphie!! DX

Well, not yet, anyway. They still have to find Kiamo Ko.

And Glinda makes her first appearance!! Unless you count the beginning, but I don't, since Dorothy was narrating to us.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The hall was dim and mysterious, and the walls seemed to glow an eerie green. I calmly made my way towards the double doors at the other end of the hallway, casually glancing at the paintings that lined the wall. Most of them were portraits of military officers and other high- class citizens and such. I glanced at a particular picture that caught my eye for a second.

It was the portrait of a man in his mid-forties, with a rough face and a scruffy beard. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention. The painting was poorly done, as if the artist was in a hurry to put up the portrait. I looked at the name and title. General Frederic Sienman. Captain of the Guards.

Why would an artist rush through a painting of someone who was clearly a high-ranked, powerful military official?

But more importantly, why the hell was I wasting time staring at this stupid painting?! I have to meet with the Wizard!

I ran down the hall and into the throne room, and I was promptly greeted with a roar of fire and flashing lights. I gave a small yelp of shock, and was able to recover in time to see a massive levitating head form behind the spewing smoke and flames.

I gasped in shock. This was the Wizard? A giant head floating on a throne? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. This was Oz, the land of witches, magic, and talking inanimate objects.

"I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, DOROTHY."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to keep my hands from shaking. Standing in a room surrounded by fire and talking to a head was making me a little uneasy.

"I AM OZ! I KNOW ALL!" the Wizard boomed. "AND I KNOW THAT YOU COME ASKING FOR ME TO HELP YOU RETURN HOME."

"That's correct, sir," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"I WILL HELP YOU. BUT YOU MUST DO SOMETHING FOR ME IN RETURN."

I was a little discouraged. "What do you want me to do?"

"I DEMAND THAT YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS GO TO THE WEST, AND KILL THE WICKED WITCH!"

Time seemed to stop. I stared at him, completely stunned. "What?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! NOW GO, AND I SHALL GRANT YOUR REQUEST!"

"How the hell do you expect me to find the Witch and kill her?!" I said angrily. "If you're so powerful, can't you fight her, or at least help us?! And why did you have to scare Lion so badly? He's enough of a coward as is!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!! I AM NO SIMPLETON, YOU FOOLISH CHILD! I HAVE ALREADY HELPED YOU!"

"How?"

"THE SHOES YOU WEAR WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE WITCH'S MAGIC! WHILE YOU WEAR THEM, SHE CANNOT HARM YOU!"

I continued to stare at him, not really believing what he was saying. "Are you saying these shoes have magical powers?"

"OF COURSE. AFTER ALL, THEY BELONGED TO THE WITCH OF THE EAST! AND THAT IS WHY THE WITCH OF THE WEST WANTS THEM SO BADLY."

I nodded, still somewhat suspicious.

"NOW, GO, AND PERFORM THIS MISSION FOR ME. AND I WILL REWARD YOU GREATLY."

The Wizard then vanished, and having nothing left to do, I went back outside to meet with my friends. This mission was going to be next to impossible.

* * *

Glinda walked aimlessly down the halls of the palace, going nowhere in particular, lost in thought and memories of the past. She was still extremely upset that Fiyero was dead; she cried for him every night. And Elphaba . . . her best friend . . . where was she now? She seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Glinda sighed. Well, at least she was safe. Thanks to Fiyero.

Glinda had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep herself from breaking down.

"Are you sure they're up to the task?"

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks. It was Madame Morrible. She was talking to someone. Quietly, she sneaked around the corner, and saw Madame talking with the Wizard. Keeping as quiet as possible, she crept closer, keeping out of sight.

"Oh, they'll be fine. The girl wears the slippers of the Witch of the East." the wizard said calmly. Were they talking about Dorothy? They must have been. She remembered giving Nessa's shoes to the girl.

"Nessarose's shoes?" Madame Morrible said, furrowing her brow. "What on earth is so special about them?!"

"My dear, you forget so easily!" the Wizard mused. "Elphaba enchanted those shoes herself, to give Nessarose the ability to walk! They also possess far more magic than anyone realizes. The enchantment Elphaba put on the shoes will also protect the wearer from any magic."

"But you also forget," Madame Morrible said, pointing a long fat finger at the Wizard. "I flattened that girl with a flying house, and I used my magic to make the cyclone appear!"

"The house landing on the girl was not a _direct_ cause of the use of magic, therefore, the shoes could not protect Nessarose from the house."

Glinda was horrified. The Wizard caused Nessarose's death! Oh, sweet Oz! And that also meant . . . that Fiyero's death was also because of the Wizard!

A burning rage unlike anything Glinda had ever felt before spread throughout her body. Her fists began to shake, and she gritted her teeth together.

"And I still can't believe Fiyero's alive . . ." Madame Morrible said quietly, shaking her head. "I was sure he would have died."

"It's like you've said before. We underestimated the witch. Elphaba is far more powerful than we thought."

Glinda could hardly breathe. What?! Was it true?! Fiyero was alive?! Glinda could hardly contain her joy as she watched Madame Morrible and the Wizard walk away into another room.

Oh, this was such wonderful news! Fiyero was alive! She needed to tell Elphaba immediately! Surely she had to be a wreck after she thought Fiyero had died. But . . . where could she be?

Glinda quickly walked outside and summoned her giant flying bubble. Climbing inside, she directed the bubble to fly to the west. She had to find Elphaba and tell her before Elphaba's grief and rage got the better of her and she did something wreckless.

* * *

When I got outside, they were waiting for me, all of them looking anxious and nervous. I took a deep breath.

"I have some bad news," I said slowly. "The Wizard will send me home, but first I need to-"

"Kill the Wicked Witch?" Tin Man said casually. "We know; he told us the same thing."

I stared at them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The Wizard told us not to," Scarecrow said.

I sighed, and sat down on the palace steps and rested my head in my hands. "Now what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tin Man said, hefting his ax. "We go west, and kill that witch!"

"And how are we supposed to kill her?!"

Tin Man waved his ax in front of him. "I'm pretty sure one swift swing ought to get the job done. And if I can't get close enough, Scarecrow can put a bullet through her brain."

I was shocked at Tin Man's casual tone as he talked about killing the witch. Scarecrow and Lion were just as stunned.

"How can you say that?!" Scarecrow said. "I don't think I could willingly kill her, even if she was the most wicked person in the whole world!"

"Pansy," Tin Man growled. "And, in case you forgot, I have a little score to settle with her!"

"But, still, it's downright murder!" I said.

"Do you want to go home or not?" Tin Man snapped.

I hesitated. I missed home terribly. I missed my aunt and my uncle, my friends, and the farmhands. It was true, I was incredibly hommesick, and I wanted nothing more than to go home.

Tin Man took my silence as a yes. "Then let's go." He headed off without another word. Lion followed him, but Scarecrow sat down beside me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like this, either," he said. "But, try to think of it this way; you're doing an incredible favor for the people here. Once she's dead and gone, the world will be happy and safe."

I nodded, wiping a single tear from my eye. "I know . . . it's just that . . . "

"You're afraid," he said.

I nodded.

He gently pulled me to my feet and we started to follow after Tin Man and Lion. He comforted me, and assured me that nothing bad could ever happen to me, as long as he was around. It was like a repeat of the first night when I came to Oz, and Scarecrow had whipped out his pistol to show me how serious he was. And I felt a little more at ease, knowing that he would be standing by my side.

We caught up with Tin Man and Lion and we walked out of the city together, and returned the glasses. We walked for several miles in silence. Suddenly, Scarecrow chuckled quietly to himself.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a huge smile. "Can a matchbox?" he said, silently laughing to himself.

"Uh . . . I give up?" This was obviously a joke, but I wasn't seeing where this was going.

"No, but a Tincan!" he said, poining at Tin Man, and started laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh along. "Heh, that's pretty good!"

Tin Man rolled his eyes. "You're absolutely hilarious. Dur hur hur," he grumbled sarcastically.

Lion chuckled. "Oh, come on. Have a little sense of humor!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Scarecrow said seriously. "He's emo."

Tin Man glared at Scarecrow "I am NOT EMO!"

Scarecrow just continued to smile stupidly.

The sun was starting to get low, and the sky was slowly getting darker. There was nothing but fields and scattered trees for miles, but the weather was agreeable enough to spend the night outside, anyway.

We stopped and rested for the night, and Tin Man gathered enough firewood for a modest campfire. He also handed me an armful of fruits an nuts.

"I found these while I was getting some wood," he said. "I'm sure you must be starving."

Indeed I was. I hungrily scarfed down the sweet fruit, savoring every bit of it. Scarecrow watched me curiously.

"Why do you need to eat?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. "Well, um, people need to substain themselves by eating food. If we don't eat, we don't have any energy, and we can't function."

Scarecrow still looked at me quizzically.

I sighed, trying to think of a better analogy. "Food to people is like oil to Tin Man. If he isn't oiled regularly, he can't function, right?"

Scarecrow nodded in understandment. "Ah, I get it! Food oils the inside of your body so your limbs can move!"

I laughed. "Well, that's one way of looking at it!"

Scarecrow continued to watch me eat. He then pulled out a handfull of grass off the ground, and after staring at it for quite some time, he shoved it inside his stitched mouth, chewing the grass like a cow. I burst out laughing.

"Wot?" he said, his mouth still full of grass.

"Oh, Scarecrow you're so silly," I said. I laid on my back and stared up at the clear night sky and gazed at the stars.

Scarecrow did likewise, after he spat out the grass, and looked intently at the stars.

"Hey, did you know that if you pretended the stars were dots, and you drew lines between the dots, you can form a picture?" he said excitedly, outlining something in the sky with his gloved hand.

I smiled. "Yep. People have been doing that for thousands of years. They're called constellations."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappionted.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"I see two idiots laying on the ground," Tin Man muttered.

Scarecrow gave him a scowl, but he looked up at the sky for a while. "I see a bird." He pointed to a bright star, surrrounded by three dimmer stars that formed an irregular triangle around it.

I tilted my head. "Oh yeah. I see it!" I pointed to another constelation. "And there's a knight holding a long sword!"

"I don't see it."

"You have to use your imaaaaaginaaaaaaation!" I said, spreading out my hands and somehow expectng a rainbow to appear.

Scarecrow turned over and looked at me. "What the hell?"

I laughed. "I don't know. I'm feeling a little ditzy today."

"Dorothy's still high on opium." Tin Man concluded.

I laughed uncomfortably. In truth, whenever I'm scared, nervous, or really depressed, I start acting wierd. Like crazy wierd. And boy, was I scared as all hell tonight.

Thoughts started to fly through my head as I thought about what we had to do. I remembered in my Psychology class my teaher told me that if you could justify yourself, anyone could do anything. Even murder. That's how the Nazis were able to kill so many people during the Holocaust. Basically lying to themselves, and saying _they_ weren't the ones killing, it was "that other guy."

But I couldn't justify myself and what I was about to do. I was about to kill someone I barely knew for my own selfish gains.

I took a deep breath and rolled over on my side into a slightly curled position, putting my hands under my head. I closed my eyes, trying to bite back my impending fear.

I felt Lion lay down next to me and nudge me with his muzzle. I kept my eyes closed, but I wrapped my arms around his mane.

"Oh, Lion. I'm so scared," I whispered to him. "And you have no courage! I can't begin to imagine how afraid you must be!"

"I'm absolutely terrified." he admitted. "But how am I supposed to be braver if I can't face my fears?"

I buried my head in his mane. It was such a comfort, hugging something warm and fuzzy. "I think you're brave," I said.

He laughed. "No, I'm not. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even considered going off to fight the witch."

I lifted my head and looked into his golden eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You need to get home. And I feel obliged to help you in any way I can, since you're the one that helped me bring me to the Wizard. Without you, I would be lost."

"And so do we," Scarecrow said. I turned around. Scarecrow was sitting up, his legs crossed, and giving me a comforting smile. Tin Man nodded, and also gave a rare smile.

"We're going to get through this together," Tin Man said. "And we owe you, more than you can imagine. You've helped us so much already."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys. That really means a lot to me."

Scarecrow smiled sadly. "Everything will be ok. We'll fight until the end!"

"Until the end!" Lion cheered, giving a loud rallying roar.

"Until the end!" Tin Man agreed, hefting his ax in the air.

"We're with you, always, no matter what!" Scarecrow said.

I was so touched by this sudden rallying and fighting sprit. And I felt so lucky to be with such great friends. Friends who would stand by my side, and help me fight through all my struggles.

I smiled and thanked them. "You have no idea how much I appreaciate that," I said.

Lion snuggled next to me and yawned, revealing his sharp teeth, which only made me feel much safer and secure.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Dorothy?" Lion encouraged.

I laid back down on the grass, and once again wrapped my arms around his fuzzy mane, and faded off to sleep.

"I will go on until the end." I whispered.

* * *

What happens next?! I don't know; I haven't written the next chapter yet!! Why are you asking me?! Sheesh!

Lol, I'll get to work on that right away, my pretties.

P.S. Sorry for the SpongeBob reference, but I couldn't resist!


	10. Wolves and Crows and Bees, oh my!

Well, I finally read the book, and, well . . . I was somewhat disappointed. I expected that there would be more detail and character depth and more of a plot, but I'm being too demanding. It was a kid's story anyway. And how they drew the Wicked Witch of the West . . . oh, dear lord, I'm scarred for life . . . .

But anyway, as the title indicates, this is one part of the story that I thought was so totally badass and just had to write. I also would've written about Scarecrow getting stuck in the middle of the river, but it was too late for that. I laughed so hard when I read that part.

I changed it a bit, and I thought it would make more sense that Elphaba used ghost-animals to attack Dorothy since it's just completely opposite of her "Animal rights" attitude if she had real Animals attack them. I hope that made sense . . .

Only a few more chapters to go! Let me see . . . possibly four or five more. Yay, almost done.

Bwahahaha, can't wait to post the ending. (cackles to self)

* * *

Sleep did not come easily that night. I was once again haunted by relentless nightmares. Nightmares about terrible things happening to my aunt, my uncle, and my friends. it was almost an exact repeat of the dreams I had when I slept at Boq's house. Only this time, in the background, there was a mad, cackling laughter, coming from a black-clothed figure, flying through the sky on a broomstick.

I woke before dawn, covered in a cold sweat, panicking and terrified. Since Tin Man and Scarecrow didn't need sleep, they had watched me sleeping fitfully, and talked to me for a while to calm me down. We waited for Lion to wake, and it was almost amusing to watch him twitch in his sleep.

He woke an hour or so later, just as the sun was beginning to rise, and we continued our journey west. I had no idea what we were looking for, and when I voiced my concern to the others, they didn't have an answer for me, either.

"I have a feeling, though," Tin Man said, "that once we see it, we'll know."

I could only hope tht he was right.

* * *

Elphaba sat in her study, gazing into her crystal ball, watching the quartet. So . . . they were coming to kill her.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. Them, defeat her! Oh, it was by far the most pathetic attempt by the Wizard to kill her. She could get rid of them easily.

She flipped open the Grimmerie, closely examining each page, searching for the right spell, Finally, with a small smile on her face, she earmarked the page and headed out to the castle grounds. The Vinkus plains stretched out before her, and the mountains were just behind the castle. The dark forests lined the plains, and she knew the travlers were on the opposite side of the plains. Once they went over the top of the hills in the far distance, it was a straight shot to her castle. But she wasn't going to let that happen.

She opened the mystical spellbook and started to chant. Once she completed the spell, forty wolves appeared in front of her. They weren't real wolves; just reincarnated spirits of deceased wolves, but could kill nonetheless.

The alpha male of the phantom wolf pack approached her. "What do you want from us?" he said. "We do not like to be summoned."

"There are four travelers heading this way, wanting to kill and destroy all of your living kind," Elphaba said. "Finish them off before they get the chance to kill your bretheren!"

The wolf, snarling with rage, raised its head and howled. The others howled back in reply, and they charged across the field.

Elphaba watched the enraged pack head for the travelers, and smiled, knowing they'd be killed. Well, she did feel bad about lying to the phantom wolves, but she didn't really care. People have been lying to her all her life, anyway. So what difference did it make if she told a lie or two?

* * *

"Oh my God, please tell me I'm hallucinating," I whispered, staring dumbstruck at the horizon.

"If you think a pack of wolves charging at us is a hallucination, then you are sadly mistaken," Scarecrow said worriedly.

I hoped that my eyes were playing tricks on me as I saw a black smudge cover the edge of the field, gradually growing bigger and bigger as it came closer to us. But there was no mistaking it now. A huge pack of wolves, at least fifty in all, were charging straight at us.

"Oh, shit! What do we do?!" Lion whimpered.

"We can't outrun them," Tin man said. "But we can stand and fight!"

"Are you insane?!" I screeched. "Do you think the four of us can fight fifty wolves?!"

"Scarecrow and I can hold them off! Scarecrow, how many bullets do you have?"

Scarecrow whipped out his pistol and looked down the chamber, then sadly shook his head. "Only four."

"Then save your bullets; these dogs are mine!" Without a secon's hesitation, Tin Man charged towards the pack, ax raised high above his head.

"What do we do?!" I asked desperately.

Scarecrow didn't look worried. "He's made of tin. I'm sure he'll be fine."

I could only watch as Tin Man bravely charged at the pack, swinging his ax like a madman. he was closing in on the leading wolf.

Fifty feet and closing.

Twenty.

Five.

I wanted to cover my eyes, because I knew Tin Man would be destroyed. There was no way he could survive being mauled by wolves.

But I was quickly proved wrong when he met the first wolf head-on, and with a single chop, cut the wolf's head clean off. I gasped, expecting to see blood. But instead I saw the wolf vanish like a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?" Scarecrow asked, confused. "The wolves, they're not real, are they?"

"I don't think so . . ." I said, as we watched Tin Man chop and hack crazily at the impending hoard. And with every blow, a wolf vanished. Soon, the wolves were gone, and Tin Man was standing alone in the field. He casually slung his ax over his shoulder and walked back towards us.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" he asked, with a triumphant grin on his face.

I could only stare at him. "You just killed fifty wolves!" I marveled.

"Actually, only forty,"

"You counted?!"

"Sure. Why not?"

I shook my head. "Well, as terrifying as that was, I think we're heading in the right direction."

Lion gave me a low growl. "What was your first clue?!"

* * *

Elphaba had watched the whole thing on her crystal ball. Holy. Shit. They did _not_ just kill her wolves! She wll make them pay!

Once again she opened up the Grimmerie and cast the summoning spell again.

This time, forty enormous crows appeared before her. They glared at her with dead, unblinking eyes. She met their icy stare.

"I summoned you for a reason. There are four travelers who mock you and your kind. Dispose of them."

They did not move for a moment. Then, wiith a sudden _**CAW!**_ the birds took off all at once, and their numbers blackened the sky.

Elphaba smiled as she watched the crows approach Dorothy. This'll be fun.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of GOD!" I screamed. "Not again!"

"First wolves, now crows?!" Lion said, panicking, looking up at the black swarm.

Scarecrow smiled wryly as he looked up at the murder of crows. "Well, this is ironic," he said.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Hel-_lo_? We're about to be attacked by crows, and I'm a _scare_crow!"

"So?!" I yelled frantically. "I see the irony, but that still doesn't help us!"

"I don't think I'll be able to get at them," Tin Man said, eyeing the crows.

"You don't need to; I'll handle them! Stand back. I was _born_ to do this!"

With no other option, we retreated several yards behind him, and Scarecrow bravely faced the onslaught. As the crows dived down at him, Scarecrow spread out his arms, much like what a scarecrow would normally look like hanging in a field.

In a flash, a haunting memory appeared in my mind's eye. It was Hunk, hanging limp and lifeless on a pole, arms outstretched, slowly bleeding to death.

The vision disappeared as quickly as it came. I was paralyzed with terror as remembered that horrible nightmare. And seeing Scarecrow with his arms outstreched, it reminded me of someone accepting death, and giving in.

To my surprise, the crows hesitated. The flew in a confused circle around him, cawing loudly. Finally, one dives, and I clapse my hand to my mouth to keep me from screaming.

As quick as a striking snake, Scarecrow grabbed the crow by the neck, and with a quick twist, broke its neck, killing it instantly. When it died, it also vanshed like evaporating smoke, just like the wolves.

The rest of the crows followed suit and soon they were all on top of him, clawing him with sharp talons and pecking him with pointed beaks. I knew he couldn't feel pain, but it was still very devastating for me to watch my friends being attacked.

Scarecrow was relentless and as quick as a flash, grabbing and snapping, grabbing and snapping. The crows' numbers started to dwindle, and soon all that was left of them was a dark cloud of smoke, slowly dissapparating in the breeze.

He turned around, and gave a small smile.

"How do you like them apples?"

* * *

Ok, seriously. What the crap?! How did those pathetic nimrods kill her wolves and her crows?!

Elphaba gritted her teeth angrily as she tried to think of something else she could possibly throw at them.

How about a swarm of bees?

Yes, she thought inwardly. That ought to do it. Bees were nearly impossible to kill with an ax, and even if they did manage to kill a few, there would stoll be plenty left over to finish off Dorothy.

For the third time, she chanted the summoning spell, and the bee swarm appeared before her.

"Go to the four travelers in the field and finish them! They wish to kill your Queen!" Elphaba said to them angrily.

The bees all at once flew through the air like a black cloud out the window, and towards Dorothy.

"ELPHABA THROPP! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?!"

Elphaba jumped at least two feet in the air and screeched with shock. She turned around.

It was Glinda.

And she was furious. But Elphaba was hardly put off by Glinda's expression. If anything, she found it quite amusing.

"And what the hell do you want, _my little princess_?" Elphaba snarled angrily. She was surprised to see Glinda here, but she was still angry with her for all she has done. Not once did she stand up and try to stop, or at least slow, the Witch hunts.

"Please! Stop this! You're going to kill the poor girl!" Glinda pleaded angrily.

"That's the point. She did kill my sister. Do you remember that old proverb? 'Do unto to others as others undo to you?' "

Glinda was in shock. "Elphie, what's happened to you?" she whispered.

Elphaba stared at her for a good long time. "Is that a serious question?" she said, here voice dangerously quiet. But Glinda would not back down. "My life has been ruined! RUINED!! My family is dead! Mother, father, Nessa! DEAD! Dr. Dillamond! Well, he might as well be dead! He's a prisoner under the Wizard and he can't remember to speak! And Fiyero . . ." she paused, trying to bite back tears. "He's dead too. And do you know why?! IT'S BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING WICKED WITCH!!"

"Elphie, no, don't say that!" Glinda begged. "And Fiyero's not dead!"

"Not dead?!" Elphaba yelled angrily. "Let me get something through that blissful blonde brain of yours; I watched him die! I saw him get dragged out to the cornfield! I saw him get beat and tortured! I watched as he breathed his last! I saw him die!! How can you say something like that?!" Elphaba narrowed his eyes. "Unless it's another one of your ploys! Another attempt to lure me out o hiding so you can hand me over to the Wizard on a silver platter!!"

"Elphie, I would never!" Glinda said, horrified. "I'm your friend!"

"Then what the hell kind of friend are you?!"

Glinda had nothing to say to this. She lowered her head, realizing the truth in Elphaba's statement. Maybe it _was_ a ploy by the wizard and Morrible. Maybe they knew she was listening. Maybe, this was another plan. Just like Nessa. "Elphie, I'm so sorry . . ."

"'Sorry' isn't going to bring back the dead!" Elphaba said venemously, and turned back towards the window. "And now, my bees are about to annihilate that wretched little farm girl!"

* * *

"Never fear! I have a plan!" Scarecrow proudly proclaimed as the swarm of bees approached us. Son of a bitch, that witch wasn't giving us any breaks!

Scarecrow started to take himself appart, riping out his staw as he explained his plan:

"I will cover Dorothy and Lion with my straw. The bees won't be able to attack them, and they'll attack Tin Man. When they do, their stingers will break and they will die!"

There was no time to argue. We quickly took out all the straw inside Scarecrow's clothes and I curled up next to Lion. Tin Man covered us with the staw, and there was more than enough to suffice.

I couldn't see anything, but I could hear the deafening buzzing from the bees. They attacked the straw, but when they realized they couldn't get through, they started to move away from the straw, and soon afterwards I heard thousands of metallic _tinks_ as the bees tried to sting Tin Man.

When it was finally over, Tin Man pulled us out of the straw and we quickly put Scarecrow back together.

"Geeze, how many times do I need to take myself apart for you guys?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know we love you," I teased.

"I don't." Tin Man muttered.

"Heartless bastard." Scarecrow said with a smile.

* * *

Elphaba was royally pissed. She had it, that was the last straw. She went up to Chistery.

"Gather the others and bring the girl to me! Do what you want with the others. But make sure you don't harm her. I'll make sure of that personally!"

Glinda could only watch in horror as dozens of winged monkeys took flight. She had to do something. But nothing would cool Elphaba's fiery rage.

Elphaba turned to face her. "Get out of here, now! I have a guest I need to attend to!"

Glinda saw that refusing would end in disaster. So she left Elphaba to herself in her private study.

But she waited inside an old closet for the opportune moment to present herself and stop all this madness.

* * *

We were so preoccupied with putting Scarecrow back together that we never saw them coming. One moment I'm shoveling straw in his legs, and the next, I was flying through the air, several winged monkeys grabbing my legs and arms. I fought viciously against their grip, but their grip only became stronger and stronger everytime I struggled.

Below, I saw tin Man and Lion run for cover, and to my horror, at least a dozen winged monkeys were ripping Scarecrow to pieces.

I screamed, I cursed, I did everything I could, but nothing could free me from the monkeys' grasps.

Which was probably a good thing, since I was at least two hundred feet in the air.

The monkeys flew me towards an enormous Gothic castle, with tall towers, carved from dark stone. They flew me into a large circular room filled with books, potions, and various other obscure objects.

And in the room, I came face to face with the Wicked Witch of the West.

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" she sneered cruelly.


	11. The Promise and the Final Battle

Ha ha, these last couple of chapters are probably my favorites. They're so intense! But I shall not spoil it for you guys. Read on. And remember, review, and you shall be rewarded with more frequent updates!!

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. It was as if the witch could paralyze me with a simple stare, a stare that made my blood freeze and my heart beat wildly.

The flying monkeys shoved me into a chair and they quickly produced ropes and bound me tightly to the chair, hands behind my back and my legs tied to the chair's legs. I fought against the ropes, and winced in pain as the ropes dug into my wrists. I felt a small amount of blood drip from the fresh cuts.

"So," the witch sneered, pacing around me with an air of triumph. 'You're the one who killed my sister!"

The accusation cut like a knife. "It was an accident!" I protested.

"SILENCE!" she roared. I recoiled as she shrieked at me.

"And you had the nerve to steal her shoes; the only thing left of her!!" she continued, pointing at me with a long green finger.

I didn't respond to that. She wanted me to be afraid of her, but I wasn't going to give in so easily. I wasn't going to play the witch's game.

"I want those shoes!"

I gawked at her. "So, after all this time, after all the attempts to kill me and my friends, it all comes down to a stupid pair of shoes?!"

She slapped me, hard, across the face. I gasped, but refused to give her the pleasure of letting her know she hurt me. I tasted blood in my mouth and quickly swallowed it.

"You are the reason for all my grief! For all my misery!" She was shaking with rage, fists tightly clenched. "You're responsible for not one, but _two_ deaths!!"

I stared at her, wide-eyed. What?! How could I be?

"You're the reason why Fiyero is dead!!"

The words rang in my ear. I had no idea what she was talking about. Who was Fiyero, and how was I responsible for his death?

Her hand unconsciously reached up to her neck, and then I noticed that she was wearing a necklace. She turned away from me, and fingered it, like a worry stone. I was able to get a quick glimpse of it. It was a silvery crescent moon with emerads and sapphires embedded on it. The witch saw me looking at it.

"Like it?" she said icily. "Fiyero gave it to me, years ago. And even if you flatten _me_ with a house, I'll be sure you never lay a finger on it!" She clutched it tighter, glaring at me with dangerous eyes. I could only wonder who this Fiyero was, and I racked my brain to try to remember if I heard that name before. But I don't think I have, so I just sat in silence.

She studied me for a while, obviously deciding my fate. I sat in silence for a long time, in a stare-down, a battle of mental strength. She may have the advantage of not being tied up, but I wasn't about to be so easily subdued.

The witch circled around me, like a hawk circling above its prey. She finally stopped in front of me, and untied the ropes. For a fleeting second, I thought I could escape, but there was no way out.

"You have two choices: give me the shoes and I'll spare your friends. Refuse, and I'll kill them!"

"What happens if I give you the shoes? Will you let me go?"

She cackled cruelly. "No. Either way, you get to die."

She left me alone in the room, and locked the door. I was alone.

I was going to die here, no matter what happened. And I knew she was going to kill me and my friends, even if I _did_ give her the shoes.

I collapsed onto the cold stone floor and started to cry.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry! Put me back together so we can find Dorothy!"

Tin Man and Lion were scrambling to stuff Scarecrow back together, but Tin Man was hesitant. "Scarecrow, even if we find where the witch took her, how do you expect us to fight her?"

Scarecrow, finally organized, stood up on wobbly legs. "I don't know, but we have to hurry!" He started to run in the direction the flying monkeys went.

Tin Man did not like this at all, but he swore he'd have his revenge, and he'd be damned if Dorothy got hurt.

Lion followed them without so much as a protest. Maybe he really did have some courage, after all.

Soon, they reached the far end of the field, and just beyond a rocky outcropping, there stood a huge castle, dark and foreboding. They found the witch's hiding place.

"I knew it when I said we'd know it when we see it!" Tin Man said, somewhat happily. "But how do we get in?"

"Follow me."

They descended from the rocks, and as quickly and quietly as they could, they ran to the two enormous wooden doors. Tin Man looked up at them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think we'll be able to break through this," Tin Man said hesitantly.

Scarecrow gave him an evil smile. "Oh, really? Well, I know something that's strong enough to break through these doors!"

Suddenly, Tin Man had a very, very bad feeling about where this was going.

* * *

Elphaba paced angrily outside the door, trying to clear her head, trying to get rid of all the anger and rage built up inside of her. And behind the doors, she could hear that stupid little girl cry.

"Oh, for the love of Oz, stop crying already! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled furiously. "Do you want to see your Aunt Em, and your Uncle What's-his-face-again?! Then get those shoes off your FEET!" She continued to pace angrily. "Squeally little brat! Take a dead woman's shoes?! Must have been raised in a BARN!!"

Elphaba sensed that Glinda was once again approaching her, but she didn't even bother to turn around and face her. "Go away!" she yelled

"Elphaba, this has got to stop! You're completely out of control! They're just shoes! Let it go!" Glinda begged. She sighed as she watched Elphaba pace back and forth like a caged Animal. "Elphaba, you can't go on like this!"

Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks and stood there, motionless, for the longest time.

Glinda steeled herself for any sort of vile remark Elphaba would make. Elphaba met Glinda's eyes.

They were wet with tears.

This scared Glinda more than seeing Elphaba completely enraged.

"I know I can't keep living like this. But I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered sadly. "I've lost everything. Nothing's left for me to live for."

"That's not true! You can't give up just like that!"

"Glinda, you don't understand!" Elphaba said, not forcefully. "Everything I've attempted to do has ended in disaster! Glinda, I can't keep living like this!"

Glinda carefully thought this over. "You can still have a life. We can find a way, together!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Glinda, you must understand something. It's finally time. Time for me to surrender."

Glinda was heartbroken to hear this. Elphaba was so strong through all these years, and to see her just give up . . . it was painful.

Elphaba pulled out a large, ancient book from her satchel she had slung over her shoulder. It was the Grimmerie.

"Take it," Elphaba said.

Glinda shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You know I can't read that!"

"Then you must learn," Elphaba said simply. Glind wiped tears away from her own eyes as she stared into Elphaba's eyes. Once strong, determined, and focused, they were now old, tired, battle worn, and broken.

Glinda took the book and hugged it close to her body.

"You're the only friend I've ever had," Elphaba said.

Glinda choked back a sob. "And I've had so many. But only one mattered."

Elphaba embraced Glinda, an action that stunned Glinda completely. Glinda rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder and cried.

"Please forgive me for everything I've done," she sobbed.

"Hush. There's no need for that. I already have. And now, it's up to you."

"I don't want to lose you."

Elphaba sadly shook her head. "There's no other way. But you must promise me one thing before we part."

Glinda nodded.

"Don't try to clear my name."

Before Glinda could protest, Elphaba put her hand up to silence her. "The people will only turn against you if you tell them the truth."

Glinda bit her lip. She didn't want to accept the promise. But she had to. This was her friend, who desperately needed her.

She nodded. "I promise."

Elphaba gave a sad smile, and hugged her friend once more tightly.

"Now go, before the others show up." Elphaba said, leading her to a back door.

"I can't leave you! Not now!" Glinda said, pulling herself free from Elphaba's grasp.

"If anyone finds you here, you'll be killed!"

"Then I'll die with you!"

Elphaba lowered her head. "I have too much blood on my hands already. Please, do this for me. For all of Oz. For Fiyero."

Glinda was silent. "Alright. I'll do it. For you . . . and for Fiyero. It's what he would have wanted."

Elphaba nodded slowly, and she watched quietly as Glinda summoned her bubble, and drifted slowly away, and disappeared into the horizon. She prepared herself for what would happen tonight. She sighed as she looked aroud her private study. It would be the last time she'd see it.

* * *

She hated this. She hated everything about this plan. But there was no other option. Glinda knew it deep down in her heart, however painful it was to accept. She had to trust Elphaba. She was always the smart one. She always knew what to do. And Glinda prayed that Elphaba was right this time, as well.

She made another promise to herself. She promised that Elphaba will not die in vain. She will do everything Elphaba had tried to do her whole life.

Glinda clutched the Grimmerie tightly as she floated back to the Emerald City. She had a certain someone she had to take care of before she went head-on with the Wizard.

* * *

I hugged my knees close to my chest as I sat on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf. I didn't know what to do. I tried to take off the shoes, but they were stuck on my feet as if the insides were drenched in super-glue. I was gong to die, unless some miracle happened to knock on the door.

Thoughts drifted in my head, my final thoughts before my time expired. I had so many regrets. Never getting to say good-bye to my friends. Never apologizing to Aunt Em for getting angry at her.

And the friends I've made just a few days ago . . . they were going to die, too. All because of me. If I hadn't dragged them into this mess to begin with, they wouldn't be in any danger. Lion would be in the forest, still afraid, but safe. Tin Man would still be Boq. And Scarecrow would be out of harm's way, hanging in the field, scaring crows like he's supposed to be.

The door suddenly opened, and I instantly sprung up on my feet. The witch came in, and she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I struggled and tried to pry myself from her grasp, but her grip was like a vice. What was the point in fighting, anyway? There was no way out of this one.

She led me down a dimly lit corridor, barren of any decoration, and then down a long spiral staircase. Soon, she led me into a large hall, with another spiral staircase on the other side of the room. On the wall between the two staircases were two large wooden doors.

"Let's meet your little friends, shall we?" the wich sneered.

_BAM!!_

I looked around wildly. The witch looked just as surprised.

"What the hell was that?!" the witch asked to herself.

_BAM!!_

We both exchanged glances, however awkward _that_ may seem, and looked at the doors.

_BAM!!_

The doors shuttered, and splinters fell to the floor, and they bulged inward ever-so-slightly. I smiled with revelation. Scarecrow and the others were breaking in to rescue me! Well, there's my little miracle, knocking on the door! But what the hell were they _doing?!_

_BAM!!_

The doors gave way as they broke clean off the hinges and collapsed on the floor. I shielded my eyes and my arms were peppered with splinters. What I saw would have been absolutely hilarious if I wasn't in the clutches of the most evil person in the world. Scarecrow and Lion were holding Tin Man horizontally, and have obviously used him as a battering ram. I couldn't help but feel bad for Tin Man. His head was badly dented.

"We've come to rescue Dorothy!" Scarecrow said, pointing at the witch. "Let her go, now!"

The witch stared at them, completely shocked from their sudden entrance, but she quickly recovered. "Or what?" she said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Or I'll cut you!" Tin Man said, swinging his ax around like a drunkard. He was still extremely disoriented and struggling to stand straight.

The witch laughed coldly. "You're hardly a threat! I can just as easily kill you-"

Scarecrow pulled out his pistol. "Let her go or I'll kill you!" He was dead serious, hie eyes dangerous and threatening, even moreso than when we first met Tin Man, and Scarecrow thought he was a threat. I couldn't help but swell with pride at my friend's courage and braverism.

The witch looked hesitant. She stared at the pistol, and looked straight into his eyes. "You don't have the guts," she challenged.

He pulled back the hammer. "We're here to kill you, as well. Might as well, ahem, kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"Not if I kill you first!" I pulled free from her grasp as she formed a ball of fire in her hand and threw it at Scarecrow. But Lion roared loudly and lept at her, knocking her over. The fireball she formed in her hand vanished instantly. Using a powerful burst of energy, the witch blasted Lion off of her. Lion went flying ten feet high, but miraculously, he managed to land on his feet. Tin Man charged at her, somehow managing to charge in a straight line, with his ax raised above his head. With yet another energy blast, the witch sent Tin Man flying and crashing into the far wall.

I felt so useless. My friends were all bravely fighting the witch, and I was just standing there, watching. There was nothing around but a bucket of water. Like that would do anything.

**BANG! **

Everything went deathly still as the roar of the bullet revirberating off the castle walls. I looked at Scarecrow. He had his gun pointed at the witch, his arms locked straight out in front of him, his eyes still gleaming with determintion. The barrel of the gun was smoking.

The witch stared in shock at Scarecrow. Suddenly, she doubled over, clutching her side, and collapsed to the stone floor. A pool of blood started to form around her. Her painful gasps for air made me wince, and she started to cough up blood. But she refused to give up.

With an admirable amount of strength, the witch pushed herself to her feet, limping and gasping for breath. She eyed Scarecrow with a murderous glare. She once again formed a ball of fire in her hand.

"Wanna play ball, Scarecrow?!" she said, hardly louder than a whisper. She started to throw the fireball.

"NO!!" I screamed as loud as I could. The witch paused for only a second, but it was enough for me to grab the bucket of water and soak her and the fireball. The fireball was put out in an instant, leaving only a trail of smoke in the air.

Then, the witch screamed. A scream so shrill I had to cover my ears and I backed up into the wall, trying to keep the penetrating screech from reaching my ears. Her scream was long and loud and full of pain. And right before my eyes, the witch started to shrink, and melt. Melt just like candle wax. I couldn't look away. I was frozen with horror as her features twisted and dripped onto the floor, her scream still echoing loudly off the cold stone walls. Smoke billowed up around her, and she sank to the floor. Time seemed to stretch for eternity as I stood her, watching her shrivel away. Then she was gone. But I could still hear her cry of pain ringing in my ears. I will never forget that sound as long as I live.

all of us stood there in silence, staring at the spot the witch was just moments before. Nothing remained of her but her hat and cape.

"She's dead," Tin Man said, hardly sounding like he believed it himself.

Scarecrow was stil frozen in his shoting stance, but now his eyes were wide with shock. "She melted? But . . . how?"

I had no answer for him. Dead silence. No one moved. No one dared to breathe. Could it be true? Was it possible that the witch could die from water? But no matter how unlogical it was, there was no mistaking what I saw. And what I heard There was no way that scream could have been fake, and watching her die . . . there was no mistaking that, either. She was truly dead.

My horror started to fade away, and I was suddenly filled with joy. "YES!" I cried happily. "We did it! The Wicked Witch is dead!"

The silence suddenly broke as everyone started to cheer. I ran to Tin Man, Scarecrow, and Lion and gave them bone-crushing hugs. I cried with joy and relief, and so did Lion and Tin Man. Tin Man cried so much he actually started to rust! But we oiled his joints, good as new, and laughed happily. Finally, the witch was dead!

Scarecrow hugged me tightly as I cried with relief. "Finally, it's all over!" I said happily.

Scarecrow nodded and smiled. "This deserves a celebration! We must go back at once to the Emerald City, and spread the good news!"

I nodded, smiling from ear-to-ear. After long last, I will be able to go home again!

* * *

While Dorothy was celebrating with Tin Man and Lion, Scarecrow couldn't help but feel the slightest bit uneasy about what he did. Well, who wouldn't be? He did kill someone, after all.

But she was evil, and wicked, and the world was better off without her.

That's what everyone's told him, so it had to be true, right?

But still, he stared at the heap of still-smoking clothes, and suddenly, he saw a flash of something silvery within the black clothes. Curious, Scarecrow approached it and took a closer look.

It was a necklace. A silvery crescent-moon pendant with emeralds and sapphires.

Why the hell did it look so familiar? He didn't know why. He'd never seen it before. Except . . . maybe when he first saw the Witch, in the poppy field. She was wearing it, wasn't she? At least, he thinks she was.

He didn't know why, but he took it. It wasn't right to steal. It wasn't his. But some convulsion overtook him and for some unknown reason he knew he had to take it with him.

Why it was so valuable, he didn't know. He tucked it in the inside pocket of his vest, and joined Dorothy and the others as they exited the castle and started on their journey back to the Emerald City.


	12. A Terrible Mistake

**A.N: I have one thing to say about this chapter: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

* * *

The long journey back to the Emerald City seemed to take us only ten minutes instead of hours. Oh, the time flew by so fast while we cheered amongst ourselves, about achieving the impossible. We were so proud of ourselves! Who would have thought a foreign teenager, a scarecrow, a tin Munchkin, and an oversized scardy-cat could defeat the Wicked Witch of the West! I would have never dreamed of it!

I couldn't stop thanking them for rescuing me. I thought I was going to die in that god-forsaken castle. But they came for me, and I have never felt more proud or grateful. I felt full of energy, and new found determination, as if I could take on anything. And now, it was finally time to go home.

* * *

Morrible seated herself comfortably in her over-stuffed chair at her personal desk. She was very weary from what she had to do. It wasn't easy to restore memories to those who have completely forgotten everything. But, beng the skilled sorceress she was, she was able to enchant a piece of parchment so that whoever touches it will remember everythng of their past. Not an easy task, bt still, it will be well worth it to see that traitor's face.

For the other two, all she had to do was buy a clock shaped like a heart and find a large medal. She didn't even bother enchanting those. It was all a matter of psychology. If they think they have courage and a heart, then they'll act like it. It was quite childish, when she thought of it.

Suddenly, Glinda barged into Madame Morrible's office, slamming the door wide open with a loud bang. The Press Secretary jumped in her seat and gave a small cry of shock. Morrible quickly settled herself down and looked sternly at Glinda.

"Glinda! What do you think you are doing, barging in on people like that?!" she shrieked.

Glinda glared icily at Morrible, clearly upset about something. Morrible didn't have to think too hard on what that something might have been.

"Madame, are you aware that you are responsible for the death of Nessarose, and also Fiyero?" she asked coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Morrible replied in a flat, dead tone.

"Don't play innocent with me," Glinda snarled. "I'm not as stupid as you think!"

"So there _is_ a brain behind that thick blonde skull of yours," Morrible said with a small smile. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Have you ever thought of living in captivity?" she asked quite suddenly.

Morrible was stunned. "What?"

"CAP. TIV. IT. EEE!" Glinda enounciated.

Morrible still looked confused and dazed.

"PRISON?"

And as she said that, four guards came into Morrible's office and grabbed her. Morrible started shrieking uncontrollably, and yelled curses at Glinda. This did noting but make Glinda grin with pleasure.

"Personally," she said over Morrible's shrieks. "I don't think you have _what it takes._ I hope you'll prove me wrong." She paused dramatically. "I doubt you will! Take her away!"

The guards then dragged the shrieking and cursing witch out of the office and down one of the back halls that lead to the highest security prison in Oz; Southstair. Annd if anyone deserved to go there, it was Morrible, that wretched old hag.

Glinda steeled herself for what was to come next. Now, to get rid of the Wizard himself.

* * *

When we finally glimpsed the Emerald City sparkling like a dewdrop on the distant horizon, I ran as fast as I could towards it, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion right there by my side. I laughed loudly as I ran, and it soon turned into a race, with Lion easily taking the lead. I was neck-and neck with Scarecrow and Tin Man, but they didn't leave my side, even when I started to slow down.

Two tall and heavily armored guards were standing right ouside the gate. They looked at us, bewildered and confused.

"Well, I've heard of eager tourists before, but this is certainly extreme," one guard muttered to the other.

I was out of breath, but I calmed myself down enough to say, "We're here to see the Wizard!!"

The guards looked at us. "You're Dorothy, correct?" one of the guards asked.

I nodded.

"And you're not supposed to return until you killed the Wicked Witch . . ." his eyes went wide with realization. "Did you . . . is she . . . _really_?!"

"Yes!" I said happily, grinning widely. "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead!!"

The guards were stunned. "How did you do it?!" the second guard asked eagerly.

"We melted her with water!" Scarecrow said happily.

The guards exchanged glances. "I heard rumors that her soul was so unclean pure water could melt her, but I never thought it could be true!" the first guard said.

"Well, what are we standing around for?! We must spread the good news!" the second guard cheered.

They both lead us inside the Emerald City, and after giving us our glasses, we paraded to the palace, telling everyone we met that the Wicked Witch was dead. At first, no one believed us, telling us that we were crazy, but once the guards assured that it was true, the streets burst into celebration unlike anything I have ever heard before. People cheered, and many tried to give us hugs, handshakes, and kisses, and soon the guards were unofficially re-assigned as our body guards.

Once we managed to push through the throngs of people and reached the palace, two other guards opened the doors for us and motioned us inside. I wondered briefly where Madame Morrible was, but I thought nothing of her missing. I was actually happy. I didn't really like that old hag.

We all walked into the throne room together, and were greeted by the giant levitating head. No fires burst from the throne, much to my pleasure. We all gave short bows, and the Wizard nodded solemnly at us.

"SO, YOU HAVE KILLED THE WITCH OF THE WEST." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, your Ozness," I said. "And now, I want you to keep your end of the bargain."

"YOU HAVE DONE VERY WELL, INDEED. AND NOW, I BELIEVE IT IS TIME THAT OUR MOST CELEBRATED HEROES SHALL SEE THE TRUE FACE OF THE WIZARD OF OZ!"

There was a stunned silence. "What?" Lion muttered quietly. "I don't understand . . . ."

The head suddenly vanished, and from behind the throne, out came a man. He was old, probably in his sixties, and had bright gleaming gray eyes, whitish hair, and a moustache and beard. He was somewhat tall and lanky, and he wore a pressed gray suit with a green tie.

"Hello," he said kindly. "I am the Wizard of Oz."

I stared stupidly at the old man before us. This old geezer was the powerful Wizard of Oz?!

"I know what you're thinking: How can I be the Wizard?"

We were silent, but Scarecrow slowly nodded, stupefied.

"Well, it was but a fateful chance! I didn't think I'd be here, either! I was bravely flying on my hot-air balloon when a sudden change in the winds blew me off course! I drifted for days, completely lost, then, I landed here! But enough about me! Today is all about you! And today will celebrate the heroism of four . . uh . . . unique citizens of Oz!"

"Actually, I'm from Kansas," I said.

The Wizard clasped his hands together. "Ah! It's good to see another fellow American!" He took a few steps closer to us. "I trust that you will continue your much-needed and beneficial aid to this country! As you can clearly see, I have much faith in you! So much, in fact, I allowed you to see me face-to-face!"

"Why do you have that head mechanism, anyway?" Tin Man asked curiously.

The Wizard glanced over his shoulder. "It's just for show, and it's what the people expect. But, enough idle chit-chat! I will give you your rewards!"

The Wizard reached inside his suit and pulled out a large and beautiful golden medal. He walked to Lion.

"You have shown that you are truly brave, despite what you think! You faced the Wicked Witch head-on and survived, and as a commemoration of your achievement, I present to you the Triple Cross, the highest medal I can reward any civilian!"

He placed the medal around Lion's head, and Lion swelled with pride. His lips curled back to reveal a toothy grin, puffing out his chest to show off his new medal.

"I feel as if I can take on a stampeding herd of rhinoceroses!" he said happily.

The wizard nodded, and then turned to Tin Man. "You say you want a heart, and I say you're lucky you don't have one. Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable."

"I'd rather feel the pain of loosing love than feeling no emotion at all." Tin Man said sternly.

The Wizard nodded, then once again pulled out something from within his suit. It was a heart-shaped mechanism with a chain that sort of looked like a clock. Tin Man gratefully took it and attached the chain to his shoulder so the heart-clock hung directly over where his heart normally would have been.

"Thank you so much!" Tin Man said tearfully, and then gave the Wizard a bone-crushing hug. The Wizard laughed, and patted him gently on the back.

"Remember, my galvanized friend," the Wizard said. "A heart is not judged merely by how much you love, but also how much you are loved by others."

"Then he has the biggest heart in Oz!" I said, giving Tin Man a hug. Even though he was kind of a jerk, he was a great and loyal friend.

The Wizard then turned to Scarecrow. "And, last but most certainly not least, Scarecrow! Are you ready to have your memory restored?"

Scarecrow nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

He nodded, chuckling to himself. "Alright." He turned back to me and the others. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to wait here. Scarecrow and I need to discuss something privately."

Scarecrow looked at him, confused, but he didn't question him. The Wizard then ushered him into a nearby room, and closed the door behind him.

For some reason, I was getting uneasy.

"My heart tells me that something's wrong," Tin Man said, clutching his new heart.

"You're feeling it too?" I muttered.

"My instincts are telling me that sumthin's up, too." Lion said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go check it out."

We snuck up to the door and placed our ears against it, and listened.

* * *

Scarecrow looked around the large square room, modestly decorated with a desk, a few chairs, and a bookshelf with a few knick-knacks on top. Near the door was a large chest. The room was obviously the Wizard's study.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scarecrow asked.

The Wizard slipped on a pair of gloves, and out of the chest, he pulled out a scroll of paper, tied with a green ribbon.

"This is it; all of your memories. Now, before I give it to you, I must ask you this one question: Are you sure this is what you want?"

Scarecrow was taken aback by the question. "Of course I want my memories back! I wouldn't be here if I didn't want it, would I?" he said, almost angrily. How could the Wizard possibly think he wouldn't want his memories, especially all he's been through!

The Wizard studied him, and smiled. "Then here you go."

Scarecrow took the scroll. "Thank y-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. In a blinding flash, visions seared before his mind's eyes like a bolt of lightning.

It all came back to him. He remembered everything. The first thing he remembered was his name.

Fiyero Tiggular. Prince of the Vinkus.

He came to Shiz after dropping out of only god-knows how many schools, and he nearly ran over Elphaba. Then Glinda, and Boq, and Nessa. And the incident at the Oz Dust Ballroom. The next day, Dr. Dillamond and the lion cub; the day he fell in love with Elphaba. Elphaba then went to see the Wizard, then never came back. Glinda came to him, eyes full of tears, and told him everything. The Wizard was a fraud, Elphaba ran away, and the hunt for her had begun. His years serving for the Guard also blazed by, and in a matter of a few years he was leading the Witch hunts as Captain of the Guards. To find her. And save her.

When Glinda threw the surprise engagement party, and he later found Elphaba in the Wizard's palace. And the same fateful day, he made the one choice that changed his life.

He ran away with the Wicked Witch of the West. Because he was madly in love with her.

And the day after that, when Elphaba's sister died, and he saved her from the guards.

The memory came back like a searing bolt of pain, and the entire events of the day unfolded:

_"I SAID LET HER GO!!" he yells at the guards, keeping his rifle aimed at Glinda. Having no other choice, the Guards release Elphaba._

_"Elphaba! Go! Now!" He tosses her the flying broom, still keeping Glinda at gun-point._

_"No! Not without you!"_

_"Fiyero-"_

_"HUSH! Go! Now!"_

_She hesitates. Glinda throws Elphaba her hat._

_"Do it!"_

_She gives him one last pained look, then runs. She vanishes, and the guards close in on him._

_"SEIZE HIM!"_

_Glinda begs for him. The guards don't listen. They grab him, and fasten him onto a pole and drag him into a field a ways off. Another guard grabs Glinda and carries her away._

_Then the torture begins. First it's just interrogations and questions. The guards beg him to be reasonable. He refuses. He hangs there on the pole, stubborn and unswaying. He tries to defend her, and tells them over and over that she's innocent. They don't believe him._

_Then they bring out the spears, the knives, the clubs, the whips made of willow branches. They use them without restraint._

_"Where is she?!" one guard yells, stabbing him repeatedly. It's painful, oh so painful. Everything hurts. But he persists. He will never betray her._

_A club hits him over the head. He nearly blacks out. He fights. He stays alive. For as long as he can, anyway._

_"Where is she?!"_

_They continue to yell, scream, curse, stab, and beat. Blood is everywhere. His blood._

_"I will not tell you!" he yells, his voice full of pain. He doesn't care if he dies, as long as Elphaba is safe. "You might as well kill me, because I'll never tell you!! Go ahead! End my suffering and kill me! KILL ME!"_

_The guards exchange angry glances, then with a final groan of defeat, the leader stabs him straight through the heart. He gasps and lets out a long cry of pain._

_Everything starts to fade. He's dying. But he smiles._

_"Elphaba, my love, I give up my life for you."_

_And everything goes black._

* * *

He falls to his knees and hands, all of his memory finally restored, and barely able to stand. He can't even begin to comprehend what he just did. He loved Elphaba with all his heart. He died for her.

And he killed her.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" he whispered to himself, barely audible to his own ears. "I killed the only woman I loved!"

The Wizard took a few steps closer to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see his feet, but he does not look up.

"How does it feel? Fiyero?"

His name. His true name. Scarecrow no more. A painful realization overcomes him.

"You knew," he whispered hoarsely. "All along, all this time you knew?! You knew it was me!?"

"Of course. Do you take me for an idiot? I recognized you the moment you crawled to my palace, begging for your memories."

Fiyero clenched his fists, becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

"And when I realized that you forgot everything, I decided to make you pay. You ran away with that witch and betrayed your country and you cause, Captain of the Guards! And betrayal is a hefty crime."

"So . . . those hours of brutal torture, being beaten, stabbed, and bludgeoned to DEATH wasn't enough?!" Fiyero yelled angrily, raising his head to look at the false Wizard's hateful eyes.

"Not in a long shot," he hissed. "And besides, now you have accomplished your mission when you first signed on to the Guard. You found and killed the Witch. Congratulations!"

Fiyero jumped to his feet. "You bastard," he said, hardly louder than a whisper. "YOU BASTARD!!"

Without even thinking, Fiyero flew across the room and charged straight at the Wizard. The Wizard saw him coming, but did not attempt to dodge him. How harmful could straw be?

Fiyero punched him as hard as he could across the face. It was so powerful that the Wizard was thrown backwards and his glasses were shattered.

It hurt. It felt like he broke his jaw.

The Wizard sat up on the floor, disoriented, tasting blood in his mouth. How the hell could that pathetic hay bag hurt him?! He looked up hatefully at Fiyero.

Fiyero towered above him, and for the first time in his life, as he gazed at the scarecrow's enraged expression, he felt pure, genuine fear. He was never scared. Not when he got lost on his balloon. Not when Elphaba turned on him. Not even when Fiyero had his rifle pointed at him when he ran away with Elphaba.

The Wizard never thought he could be so terrified. For the first time, he understood why they were called "scarecrows."

Fiyero's expression was one of absolute rage, anger, and desperation. He was the most dangerous thing on the face of the planet right now. And he was completely defenseless against Fiyero's wrath.

"You made a terrible mistake," he said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper and shaking with rage. "Agreeing to give me back my memories. Because now I know everything. You're the real reason why I'm a scarecrow, and why Boq's a tin man!! You were desperate to get Elphaba back in your clutches, because she knew you were the real enemy, and every wrong thing you've done you blamed it on her! You were so desperate to silence her that you were willing to kill her SISTER, Nessarose, who was innocent and did no serious wrong!"

"She enslaved the Munchkins! She wouldn't let them leave! I needed to help free them!" the Wizard begged.

Fiyero kicked him in the stomach. "Bullshit, you lying sonofabitch!!" The Wizard coughed and rolled over, moaning in pain.

Fiyero continued, his voice deadlier and more menacing.

"After you killed her sister, you cowardly bastard, Ephaba rushed to the scene, as you expected. Then you captured her. But I was there, and I saved her. Enraged to see your plan fail, you decide to torture and kill me! But Elphaba saved my life." His voice softened slightly, and the Wizard could detect a note of sadness. He seized the chance.

"You are right; you have paid dearly for your past mistakes. But I can change that. I will change you back into a human, and you can live a happy life, a life with Glinda! You loved her-"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT?! I NEVER LOVED GLINDA!! THE ONLY WOMAN I TRULY LOVED IS DEAD!!" Fiyero roared. "And I will never trust you or listen to your pathetic pleas ever again!!"

In a split second, the Wizard was looking down the cold black steel barrel of a gun. He froze with fear, hardly daring to breathe.

"Remember this gun?" Fiyero said with a note of mockery. "You gave this to me when I was promoted to Captain! And now, you will die by your own doing!!"

The Wizard cowered, putting his hands in front of his face. He was gong to die; there was no doubt about it. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the fateful bullet.

_Click_.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, the Wizard opened one eye, and looked at Fiyero. His gun was still pointed at him, his face was still covered with rage, but the gun didn't have any bullets in it.

Fiyero didn't kill him after all.

"I don't understand," he said, confused.

"I'm not like you. I'm not a murderer," Fiyero said angrily. "I'm not going to kill you. But I demand that you leave Oz, and never show your face here again. Or so help me, I'll make sure my gun is fully loaded!"

He sat in silence for a while, slowly regaining his composure after his near-death experience.

"Did you hear what I said?!" Fiyero demanded.

"Y-yes, Fiyero," he muttered, quickly rising to his feet and discarding the destroyed glasses.

"Then go get your goddamn balloon ready."

The Wizard left the room without a second thought.

Fiyero stood there in the room a while longer. His anger suddenly evaporated and was just as quickly replaced with grief. He dropped his gun and collapsed into a nearby chair.

Elphaba was dead. There were no words to describe the pain he felt, the suffering, the anguish, the guilt. Nothing could express his agony. All of the tears in the world couldn't even begin to compare with the tears he would shed if he could.

No words could describe it.

Desperate, pained, and desolate, he tilted his head backwards and gave a long, loud cry of pain, a cry of sadness, of remorse, of the life that he now had that he could no longer share with the only one he truly loved.

* * *

**But in all seriousness, it's very ironic, indeed that I should write this chapter, and I recieve news that one of the best teachers in my school has passed away. He was such an influence in my life, even though I only had him for one semester. He was such a great guy, with a heart of gold and a truly unique spirit. **

**I ask that you pray for my teacher, Mr. Scordino. Thank you.**


	13. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

**A.N: So, here's the next chapter! I want to give a huge shout-out to Beatlesluver for proof-reading this (even though Beatlesluver didn't change anything. I hate you for that. Just kidding. I lurve all my fellow Broadway-obsessed chums!)**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

We heard everything. Every word that was spoken, we heard as clear as if they were standing right next to us.

"Oh my god," I breathed. "What have we done?!"

Tin Man took a few steps backwards, away from the door. "Oh no . . . oh no, what have I done?" He buried his head in his hands and started to weep. "I don't believe it! Lies! Everything was a lie!! No, no, no!"

Lion couldn't speak. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide and horrified. He looked at me, trying to say something, but the words could not come out. I didn't have to try too hard to imagine what he was trying to say.

_How could the Wizard do such a thing?! How could he lie like that?! And we believed that liar!_

I took a few steps back from the door as well. I could do nothing to comfort Tin Man and I was so paralyzed with grief that I couldn't speak, as well. Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, was innocent! She was framed! And now . . . because we believed that horrible liar of a Wizard. . . she was dead.

The Wizard came out, and was startled to see us all standing right there. Much to his credit, he quickly recovered.

"Why, hello! What are you doing?" he said, faking a smile and cheery attitude.

I grew furious with him. "Cut the bullshit! We heard everything!" I snarled.

"You killed Nessa?!" Boq said, grief-stricken. "How could you be so heartless?!"

The Lion growled, baring his sharp teeth. "You bastard!"

I was so enraged, and so struck by guilt, that I wanted nothing more than to make him suffer. "How could you lie to us like that?! How dare you manipulate us to kill her?! _You're_ the wicked one!!" I yelled, pointing accusingly at him.

Just then, a scream shattered through the air, a scream that was so eerily similar to Elphaba's when she died. It was full of pain, and rage, and sadness.

_Scarecrow._

_No_, I corrected myself. _Fiyero._

I ran inside the room, and saw him, collapsed in a chair, his head buried in his hands and his elbows on his knees. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain.

I slowly approached him, unsure and hesitant about what to do. But he needed someone to help him, and I gently put my hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up suddenly, and he grabbed my wrist with a vice-like grip. I gasped at the sudden attack. Fiyero's eyes were angry, enraged, and heartbroken. He stood up, and I couldn't help but be intimidated by his expression.

"You . . . killed her!" he said angrily, but his voice cracked. "She's dead because of you!"

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. I didn't know what else I was supposed to say.

He let go of my wrist, and he lowered his head. "She's dead . . . my beautiful Fae . . .gone."

"Fiyero," I said quietly.

He looked at me with his heartbroken eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"Fiyero. That's your name."

"How did you know that?"

I took a deep breath. "We heard everything. We know she wasn't wicked, it was the Wizard. And . . . oh god, Fiyero, I'm so sorry."

He looked at me, and if he could cry, he would have been sobbing right now.

Fiyero wrapped his arms around my shoulders and went limp. I hugged him back, giving him as much support as I could. But when I was holding him, he felt heavier than normal, like there was a lead weight inside of him. He shuddered with dry tears, gasping and muttering all of his grief and pain to me. I held him, and tears started falling from my eyes. I felt terrible. I was a murderer.

I killed a victim of society.

I don't know how long we stood there, but when Fiyero regained control over himself, we went back out into the main hall, where the Wizard was being held captive by Boq and Lion.

Fiyero glared angrily at Boq. "You knew, as well, didn't you?" he said quietly.

Boq hung his head. "Yes. I knew. I knew ever since the first night we met."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Fiyero said, growing angry again. I did not attempt to comfort him. I was infuriated by his betrayal.

"Because, back then . . . I truly believed that the wi- Elphaba- was wicked. I thought I was protecting you. And . . . I was so blinded by my rage and thirst for vengeance that I did not realize that she wasn't." Boq was crying, oily tears spilling from his eyes. "Fiyero, please forgive me. I _am_ heartless!"

Fiyero lowered his head. "I can't forgive you, but I won't hold any grudges. I shouldn't have gone on that mission in the first place. Every nerve in my body was telling me it was wrong. But I was also blinded by my desire to retrieve my memories."

I clenched his hand, trying to support him through this devastating time.

He squeezed back.

We turned to the Wizard.

"Now, get out of here, before we decide to throw you in Southstair!" Fiyero said venemously.

The Wizard's eyes went wide, but he recollected himself and nodded. "Yes, I'll do that at once. But I just want to make a final announcement to the people about my departure."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"No tricks, I swear! I need to tell them that I'm leaving, and I need to appoint someone else in my place!" the Wizard said quickly.

"I will do that," Fiyero said without hesitation. "Glinda will be the one to take your place."

The Wizard dropped his jaw. "Glinda?! But she doesn't know how to run a country!"

"She'll do a hundred times better than you ever could!" Boq said in her defense.

The Wizard was silent for a moment, but he nodded in agreement. In a matter of a couple of hours, he managed to organize a meeting to tell the people of Oz that he had some concerning news, and wishes to tell them something very important. Of course, thousands of people flocked to the Emerald City to see the Wizard give his farewell speech. Glinda was there, as well.

"Hello, Dorothy! How are you?" she asked pleasantly. I couldn't help but notice how plastic she seemed. Something inside of me told me she knew Elphaba very well. And I could also tell by the way she acted and how tired and depressed she seemed.

"Glinda," I said quietly. "I know the truth. Elphaba wasn't wicked. It's all the Wizard's fault."

Glinda was shocked. "But . . .how?!"

Fiyero and Boq were standing by my side at the moment. Fiyero tilted his hat low over his eyes, and Boq kept adverting his eyes. Fiyero nudged me.

"Please, don't tell her who I am. I'll explain later," he whispered.

I glanced at him, confused, but I did as he asked. "I overheard him talking to Madame Morrible."

Glinda seemed confused, but she nodded, and lowered her head. "Oh, I see. Well, then, I hope you'll understand why I can't stick around for the celebration later. I have . . . something personal to attend to."

I nodded. I had a good idea what she was going to do. She needed time alone to secretly mourn the loss of someone who was only trying to do good.

"The Wizard did tell you that you're in charge now, right?" I said, trying to change the subject.

She nodded, a clear indication that she did not want to talk anymore. As silently and as inconspicuously as she could, she made her exit.

The Wizard approached the edge of the palace's balcony, overlooking thousands of spectators, and cleared his throat.

"Fellow Ozians!" he yelled above the roar of applause. "It is with great regret that I inform you that I shall be leaving Oz in order to consul and meet with my fellow wizards from the land I came from."

I snorted. Yeah, right. Stupid lying bullshit bastard. It's at times like these that I wish I had a gun and a permit to shoot anyone I wanted. Fiyero's expression seemed to say the same thing.

"I do not know when I will return, or if I'll ever return, so I appoint Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, to take my place! And now, I shall be leaving, and I will also return Dorothy to her home, which is my promise to her for her good deed of killing the Wicked Witch!"

I was struck by sudden guilt, but I dropped my jaw. "What?!" Oh no, I was going to have to leave with _him?!_

He turned around and looked at me, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Did you think I would leave without you and let you ruin my reputation?" he said quietly enough so only I could hear him. "I think not!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the hot-air balloon. "And if you make a spectacle, I'll be sure that you'll never see home again!"

I was sick with fear. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Once I was alone with the wizard in the balloon, he'll silence me. For good.

"Wait!" I said. "STOP!"

The Wizard glared at me. "What?"

"I . . . I want to say good-bye to my friends!" I needed to buy time and figure out a way to avoid getting in that balloon.

"Fine. Make it quick!" he growled.

I looked pleadingly at my friends. They didn't know what was gong to happen, and I couldn't tell them right in front of the wizard. So I did the only thing I could.

I said good-bye.

I went up to Lion and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you so much! And, I know this sounds terrible, but I'll miss the way you'd always cry for help!" I pleaded that he'd understand the hidden message.

"I have you to thank for that," he said sadly, patting me on the back with a massive paw.

Damn. I was getting desperate. I went to Boq next.

"You're the most wonderful person I'd ever met! You welcomed me so warmly to Oz, and you were there to help me in need. I'll miss you." I hugged him tightly, ignoring the stinging cold of the tin.

He hugged me back. "Thank you so much for everything. I promise I will help continue Elphaba's work." I felt his tears against my skin, and I rubbed them off his metal face.

"Careful, you don't want to rust yourself!" I said, choking back tears. He smiled, and lowered his head.

Fiyero came up to me, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I'll miss you most of all, Fiyero," I whispered.

"Dorothy," he whispered back urgently in my ear. "I know what will happen if you get on that balloon. But I have a plan. I don't have time to explain, but you'll know what to do."

I looked at him, confused. "But-"

He leaned close to me, and our faces were just inches apart. Hs eyes were focused and determined, and as I looked into his sapphire-eyes, I knew I could trust whatever he was planning. He used to be the Captain of the Guards, anyway, right? And he managed to save Elphaba.

"Trust me, and get on the balloon. I promise he will never hurt you."

I nodded, fully understanding and trusting his judgement, and walked with the wizard up to where the hot air balloon was waiting. He opened the basket door for me and gestured me inside. With a backwards glance, I reluctantly entered.

I gave one last longing look to my friends while my mind was racing to wonder what Fiyero was planning. He was whispering urgently to Lion and Tin Man, and I could see their eyes widen with horror and shock. They nodded, and separated. The slowly approached the balloon, and waited.

The wizard was busy making sure everything was in order, and he nodded happily. "Everything is ready! Away we go!!"

He fired up the burner and started to loosen the ropes tying the balloon to the anchors. Just then, Fiyero pulled out a necklace. Elphaba's necklace. The one Fiyero gave her.

"WAIT!" he yelled, waving his arms madly. "Dorothy!! You dropped your necklace!!"

"What? That's not-" A light bulb went on in my head. "Oh, shit!" I yelled, and jumped out of the basket.

"What are you doing?!" the wizard yelled. The balloon was already a few feet off the ground. "Once I get this thing flying, she won't be able to come down for hours!!"

"I can't leave without my grandmother's necklace!" I lied, and ran next to Fiyero. "Oh, thank god! Thank you so much! You're a genius!"

But the balloon was still tied to the anchors and couldn't take off. The Wizard was waiting impatiently. "Come on, Dorothy, we don't have much time!!" his voice was angry and warning and he said it in a tone that was more like: _Get in this fucking balloon now or you're dead!!_

Fortunately, Boq and Lion snuck around behind the wizard and were cutting the ropes. Soon, the ropes snapped, and the balloon quickly floated into the sky.

"Come back!" I said in a false, desperate voice. I couldn't help but smile in triumph. The wizard was yelling at us, and shaking his fists, but he was already too far away to comprehend what he was saying.

In a matter of minutes, he vanished into the sky.

I let out a sigh of relief. "You guys are awesome!"

Fiyero looked down at the floor sadly, and tucked the necklace back inside his vest. "I wasn't going to loose someone else to the Wizard. He has enough blood on his hands already."

"But . . . how will I get home?" I said.

There was a silence as my question hung in the air. As much as I hated to admit it, the wizard was the only way out of here. And he was gone.

Fiyero could olnly look at me sadly. He had no answer for me. "I don't know."

"You could stay here. We all love you," Lion said tearfully.

I shook my head. "I love you guys too, but I need to get home! I could never forgive myself if I didn't get home and saw my aunt and uncle one last time!"

Glinda then reappeared, now holding an ancient book. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think I can help," she said. "You know those shoes you wear? The shoes of Nessa?"

I glanced down at my feet and looked at the sparkly red shoes. "Holy crap, I forgot all about those."

Glinda smiled. "Elphaba gave me this ancient spell book, as a parting gift. And it just so happens that she marked a page that will allow you to teleport back home, using the magic that is already within the shoes."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, this is too good to be true!" I said, bouncing up and down with excitement. But then, reality set back in. "But . . . saying good-bye is going to be so hard."

Tin Man hugged me tightly, and Lion leaned his head against my side.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much," I said.

"I'll think about you every day," Tin Man promised.

"We'll never forget you," Lion said.

I turned to Fiyero. He motioned that he wanted to talk to me in private. I followed him as he headed back down the hall.

Once we were insde the palace in a deserted room, Fiyero loked around to make sure no one was around. He then looked at me for a long time, trying to find the right words.

"There's nothing left for me here," he finally whispered after a long silence. "So I'm going."

I was confused. "Going where?"

"I'm going back to Fae."

The words slowly sank in. "No!" I said, panicking. "You can't-"

"Try to understand, Dorothy," he said softly. "I have nothing left. I can't continue my life without her."

I couldn't let him do this. "Please, don't do it. I know how bad it seems right now, but it's never bad enough that you have to take your own life!"

He looked at me for a good long time, then sighed. "I died that day, out in the cornfield. I don't know how Elphaba managed to bring me back to life, but the only reason why I was resurrected was to be with her." He lowered his head, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. "Now she's gone, and there's nothing else. I lost everything, Dorothy. Everything. I can't even tell others who I am. I can't take it."

"We can work it out!" I pleaded, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You don't have to-"

"No, you're wrong," he said quietly. "I _do_ have to. This is all that is left for me." He paused, and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Dorothy, I care about you more than you can imagine. But you have to trust me here. I have to go."

I lowered my head, tears sliding down my cheeks. I nodded. He was right; I had to let him go. He was never mine. He belonged with Elphaba.

"Good-bye," he whispered. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

I came back to the others a while later, making sure I was composed enough so I wouldn't start breaking down in front of everyone. Boq, Glinda, and Lion were all standing there with small smiles on their faces, waiting for me. I tried to smile back, but I found that I couldn't.

"Hey, Dorothy!" Glinda said cheerily. "Where's Scarecrow?"

I had anticipated this question, and I had mentally prepared myself by rehearsing a false answer, but it was much harder to actually say it out loud than when I said it to myself it in my head.

"He's gone," I choked out.

There was a stunned pause.

"What?" Boq said, clearly starting to get upset.

I did my best not to lose control. I needed to be strong right now and hold everything together. I couldn't tell them Fiyero was going to die. I didn't have the heart to, and it would be too painful to tell them now, especially after just finding out about Elphaba.

"He said he needed to be alone for a bit, and think about everything for a while," I said slowly and mechanically, just like I rehearsed to myself. "He needed some time to himself, and . . . he felt like he needed to go right away."

"Where did he go?" Boq asked urgently. He wasn't buying it. I had to sound more convincing.

"I don't know," I said as calmly as I could. "He never said."

Boq didn't question me further, but he was obviously suspicious.

Well, good for him. I didn't care right now. I was too tired. Not physically, but emotionally. I felt like I had just stopped caring all together. Everything was a lie, two people are dead because of me, another one is going to die, and life was still great, right?!

Glinda flipped open the spell book and looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded self-consciously. Sure, go home. Get out of here before you kill anyone else.

With a wave of her wand, she started to chant a strange language, and soon I felt my feet grow red-hot, and the shoes started to glow. I refused to let myself cry out in pain, and when Glinda finished the spell, I could still feel the burning sensation in my feet, as if they had been submersed in fire.

"Alright, now picture your home clearly in your mind, and tap your heels together three times. Then, you will be home in an instant."

I nodded slowly, and cleared my mind of everything. I pictured my house, the farm, and the barn, with all the stable animals, and my aunt, uncle, and farmhands. However, thoughts about Fiyero and Elphaba drifted through my head, and I instantly shut them out. It was too painful to think about it now.

With the farm and my home pictured in my head, I tapped my heels together three times. There was a sudden flash of light, and I felt as if I was being catapulted into the air. Everything spun around me in a blinding blur. I shut my eyes tightly, and slowly everything stopped spinning.

I was laying on my back. My head was laying on something soft, and a warm blanket was on top of me. I still had my eyes closed, but I instantly recognized the familiar smell of my room, and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen.

"Dorothy, you're awake!"

My eyes opened, recognizing the voice in an instant.

"Aunt Em?"

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END!! I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT THE END!!**

**Ok, just to clarify a few things:**

**-The Wizard is NOT Elphaba's father. That's just too wierd for my taste, and I couldn't really work it into the story all that well. She was naturally born extrememly talented in magic and no one knows why she's green.**

**- When Dorothy tells Glinda she overheard Morrible talking, Glinda is confused because she just imprisoned Morrible, but later she just figures to herself Dorothy overheard Morrible talking before Glinda imprisoned her. Glinda doesn't think about it afterwards.**

**And I'm making a new promise; I will not post the next chapter until I get at least seven comments on this chapter! K? So, if need be, threaten your friends to write reviews!**


	14. With Death Comes New Life

**I want to thank all of you for taking your time into submitting your reviews, and as a reward for your praise and dedication to reading my story, I am postng the final chapters, back-to-back!**

"Aunt Emily!"

I jumped off the bed and hugged her as tight as I could. She gasped with shock, but laughed happily.

"Nice to see you're doing alright!" she said, hugging me back.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I've been gone for so long!"

Aunt Emily looked confused. "What do you mean? You never went anywhere!"

Now _I_ was confused. "What? But, I've been gone for days!"

She laughed. "Oh, no. You were knocked out by a blown-in window when the twister came! You were out for only a few hours. You've must have had quite a dream!"

I sat in silence. There was no way all that could have been a dream. I was never very imaginative, and in all my years I've never had a dream that was so vivid. And when I stared down at my hands, my wrists were still red and sore from the ropes Elphaba tied me with. No, it was real, alright. Glinda's spell must have made it appear that I never really left. So I had to go along with it.

"Yes. It must have only been a dream."

The three farm hands came in, all smiling widely. I smiled back, then my heart twisted in pain as I realized how similar they looked like my three friends back in Oz. Zeke looked like a human-version of a lion, Hickory had the same wavy-black hair Boq had, and Hunk . . . looked exactly like Fiyero. I bit my lip to fight oncoming tears.

We talked for a while and told stories and joked around with each other, just like we always did, but my laughs were hollow and half-hearted. I didn't want to be reminded so much of all that has happened. Aunt Emily seemed to notice that I was distraught and motioned for the farmhands to leave. But Hunk also noticed my distress and asked if he could stay for a while longer. I nodded, then asked aunt Emily to leave. I wanted to talk to Hunk in private. She agreed with a nod and a raised eyebrow.

Hunk sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong? You seem distraught," he asked.

I inhaled deeply. "You're going to think I'm insane if I tell you, but I need to tell someone."

"Dorothy, I've heard everything. You know how much I like to watch the Discovery Channel," he said with a grin. I smiled weakly. Typical Hunk. Always making jokes and keeping everything light. Just like Fiyero.

I lowered my head. "I actually left Kansas , and I was blown to a different country by the tornado."

I waited for a response, a laugh, a scowl, anything, about how ridiculous it sounded. But he said nothing, so I continued.

"I met three good friends, who wanted to help me get home, and they each were looking for something also."

"What were they looking for?"

"One had his heart destroyed, and wanted a new one, another had no courage, and wanted to be brave, and the third . . . he- he lost his memory, and wanted it restored."

"Well, except for the 'blown to another country part,' that doesn't sound too crazy," Hunk said.

"Oh yeah? They were a Tin Man, a Lion, and a Scarecrow."

Hunk raised his eyebrows. "What kind of names are those?"

"They're not names."

"So . . . you're saying you met a man made of tin, a real lion, and a scarecrow?"

I nodded.

"Now that does sound crazy," he muttered.

I looked at him, frustrated. "I'm telling the truth! As insane as it sounds, that's what happened! But that's not the half of it! In order to get what we wanted, we had to kill someone! Everyone told us that the person we had to kill was evil, but she really wasn't! I killed someone who was innocent, and the reason why she was 'evil' was because the government saw her as a threat, and made everyone turn against her!"

"I know you're telling the truth," Hunk interrupted gently.

I paused. "You do?"

"You're the most honest girl I know, and, no offense, you don't have _that_ big of an imagination! So either you must be insane, which you're clearly not, or you're telling the truth. So, logically, you must be telling the truth. And, I'll be honest, I really can't believe this story, but then again, why would you lie to me about something like that, right?"

I nodded. "And, the worst part was . . . when the scarecrow got his memory back, he realized that the person we killed was the only woman he ever loved. And . . . before I left to come back here . . . he died." I felt tears fall on my cheeks, and quickly wiped them away. "And he was so much like you."

Hunk sat there in silence for a long time. "Well, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. It sounds like you just lost a really good friend. But . . . I guess the only thing anyone could do would be to move on."

I didn't say anything for a while. I knew he was right, but it was going to be one of the most difficult things I've ever done.

"That's all I can tell you for now. Why don't you get some rest? You look like you need it," he said quietly, and then left me alone in the room.

He was right; I was exhausted, physically and mentally, as well as emotionally. I laid my head against the soft downy pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Boq didn't quite believe Dorothy when she said that Fiyero needed some time to think to himself. He knew Fiyero; he wasn't the thinking type. No, Dorothy wasn't telling them something.

And he had a damn good idea what it was.

After Dorothy left, he excused himself and made his way as quickly as possible out of the city. He thought for a long time about which way to go. To Kiamo Ko? Or to Munchkinland, where he was turned into a scarecrow?

He looked into the distant horizon, and he saw a thin plume of smoke, hardly thicker than a hairline, streaming over the tops of the distant wood. Was that just another bonfire? It wouldn't be the first he'd seen that had been started to celebrate something.

Lion approached him from behind, with Glinda right behind him.

"Tin Man, what are you doing?" Glinda asked him gently. "You rushed out of there so fast! Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to look at the tiny wisp of smoke in the distance.

A sudden realization overcame him.

"Oh no . . ." he whispered.

He took off running, not bothering to look back and answer Glinda's cries of confusion. Lion was running beside him, keeping pace and staring at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Tin Man! What are you doing?!" he yelled in between breaths. "Have you lost your mind?!"

He didn't answer. He just kept on running. He ran for hours at top speed, and since he was no longer restrained by physical limits, he never had to pause for rest. Amazingly, neither did Lion. Boq silently marveled his incredible endurance.

There, where the forest was thinning, was a cornfield, bare and recently stripped of its crops. This was where the fire was coming from.

Boq stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in that field. Lion gasped, his jaw hanging wide open, hardly daring to breathe, even though he was exhausted from the long run.

In the middle of the field was a flaming cross. A crucifix, burning long and hot. But it had been burning for a long time and now it was hardly thick enough to stay upright. It was little more than withering stick, black and charred, but still burning brightly. And the cross had flaming fragments of what was unquestionably a strip of cloth. Green cloth.

"NO!" Boq screamed. "FIYERO!!"

The crucifix collapsed, sending a flurry of sparks and hot coals spraying in all directions. Boq ran to the smoldering ashes, the burning remains of the cross, and without a doubt, his friend.

As if to confirm this terrible fact, Boq saw an all too familiar faded-black, pointed hat caught on a corn stalk, not too far away from where the cross had been burning. Boq picked it up, and collapsed to the ground, crying. Fiyero was gone. His best friend was dead.

"Fiyero, you stupid bastard," Boq whispered to himself. "Why did you have to do that?!"

Lon was also crying. "He died?! But . . . I don't understand! Why?! Did Dorothy know?"

Boq nodded. Of course she knew. That's why Fiyero wanted to talk to her in private. To tell her he was going to die.

"Why didn't she tell us?!" Lion roared loudly, half-hysterical with grief.

"She couldn't. And I don't blame her." Boq looked down at his clockwork heart, a token from the Wizard, a painful reminder of all he's done. Boq's fists clenched in anger. Damn him!! Furious, Boq ripped off his heart and chucked it into the fire. Lion did the same with his medal.

"That bastard tricked us all. And it's because of him three people died. Nessa, Elphaba, and Fiyero," Lion said sadly. "It would be a disgrace to accept those from him!"

Boq then realized a hidden truth in what Lion was saying. All along, he had a heart, and all along, Lion had his courage. Even though Boq no longer possessed a physical heart, he realized he didn't need one to feel love or emotion. He remembered quite clearly the feeling he had when he saw Glinda when they were at the Wizard's palace. He felt exactly as he did years ago, when they were still only students in Shiz. Madly and hopelessly in love.

And Lion, he only seemed like a coward because he lacked confidence. Yet he still fought valiantly when they stormed into Elphaba's castle, and he even proved to himself that he was courageous when they first met. Even though Lion was terrified, he was able to overcome his fear and attack them. The situations were so horribly ironic in so many ways, but still.

"You know, all along, I had a heart. And all along, you had your courage," Boq said distantly as he stared into the burning ashes. "But we were foolish enough to think we needed some physical representation of them to prove to ourselves we really did have them."

Lion looked at him for a long time in silence. "You're right. How could everything have gone so horribly wrong?"

Boq wasn't listening anymore. His mind was elsewhere, painfully remembering everything he'd done wrong. If he only told him, if he hadn't been so stubborn, so inconsiderate and so _heartless_ . . . then maybe he'd still be here.

Glinda arrived in her giant bubble, and landed right next to them. She stared at the smoldering fire, and looked at Boq, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Her eyes were wide and fearful, and Boq had a feeling she already knew what happened here. Yet, he held out Fiyero's hat, and Glinda took it. She clutched it in her arms, and continued to stare into the fire.

"Why did the Scarecrow commit suicide?" Glinda asked. Her eyes were dry, but they were distant and sad.

Lion looked at Boq with a curious glare. Boq shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe his memories were too much for him to bear," Boq said hollowly.

"But what could that scarecrow have possibly been through to make him give up his life?"

Bow rose to his feet and shrugged. "We'll never know. But it must have been awful."

Yeah," Glinda said weakly. "Now, I must return to the Emerald City . . . and start making some major changes. I'm going to fix what the Wizard has destroyed. I owe Elphaba that much." She handed Fiyero's hat back to Boq, and summoned another bubble. She stepped inside, and slowly floated back to the Emerald City.

Lion looked at Boq. "You're not going to tell her?"

"Why?" Boq said sadly. "She already thinks he's dead. To tell her the truth would only be rubbing salt in an open wound. She doesn't need that. She deserves better."

"That's not what I meant," Lion said quietly. "Are you going to tell her who _you _are?"

Boq looked at Lion, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Lion smiled shyly. "Oh, come on. I'm not that stupid. I know you used to be human, and I can tell by the way you look at her that you're deeply in love with her."

Boq lowered his head. "I don't know. Maybe one day. When I'm ready."

"Do you fear rejection?"

Boq remained silent for a long time. "Yes," he finally said. "I'm afraid she won't love me back."

"But are you willing to at least take that chance? Isn't it better to love and loose love than to never love at all? Maybe she cares for you, and you don't know it."

Boq laughed dryly. "When did you become a therapist?"

"I never said I was," Lion said in a flat tone. "Call it instinct."

They sat in silence again, watching the fire slowly die. Neither spoke, or dared to tear ther eyes away from the fire. When the fire was nothing more than a pile of hot ashes, Boq finally spoke.

"Let's go back to the Emerald City. We have a lot of work cut out for us."

And as a final gesture of farewell, Boq threw Fiyero's hat onto the hot coals. A spark instantly lit it, and caught on fire in seconds. Boq silently watched the flaming hat, and looked at the smoke trail off into the sky.

He sighed.

At least now Elphaba and Fiyero were together. They deserved that, at least. And he will not let his friend's death be in vain.

* * *

Rain. For the first time in years, rain fell upon the dusty earth, ending the long, terrible drought. Water fell from the skies in great heaping buckets. Everyone was celebrating, dancing out in the rain. Finally, we would have a good harvest. The bills would be paid, the mortgage taken care of, so on and so forth.

Rain gave life and new opportunities.

I did not join the others in their celebration.

I sat on one of the swings in our backyard, slowly moving back and forth, staring at the ground and the rain splashing in the puddles. It was so ironic, really. We were celebrating the arrival of water, and it was water that killed an innocent. An innocent I helped kill.

I watched the rain slide down my hair and drip steadily from my clothes. I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. I could get wet all I wanted and it still wouldn't hurt me.

I silently cursed at the rain. Why did you have to kill her?! Why?! I stared angrily up at the gray sky, growling to myself. Damn you. Damn you, water. It's because of you that Elphaba is dead, and now Fiyero, too.

I pushed myself off the swing and walked away, with no destination in mind. I wandered, my mind millions of miles away, back in the land of Oz. A place where I met wonderful friends, and faced terrible lies, and uncovered dangerous secrets.

I saw a dead patch of grass in front of my foot, and angrily kicked it out of the way. _Rain should give you life, _I thought angrily. _Why are you dead?!_

But there was something underneath the dead patch of grass. I bent over and stared at it.

It was the tiniest, greenest shoot I have ever seen. Its miniscule leaves just barely broke over the soil as it struggled to gain a foothold to grow.

_With death comes new life._

I don't know where I have heard that before, but I couldn't help but smile sadly at the ironic truth. How true it was. Because Elphaba is dead, the people will be able to live more peacefully, no longer hiding in false fear. It saddened me, to think that all those people believed all those horrible lies about her. But, I guess the country will be now changed for the better.

I prayed silently for Elphaba, and for Fiyero. And I sadly remembered Fiyero's final parting words.

_I'm going back to Fae._

I blinked away a stray tear. What a stupid thing to say.

Wait a minute . . .

_Going back . . . _

I suddenly understood. And I jumped to my feet, and smiled broadly up at the sky. There was no way water, something that was so life-giving, could kill anyone! It had all been a trick! And Fiyero knew it, as well!

Elphaba wasn't dead!

* * *

Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke stood side-by-side, and watched with total bewilderment at the ecstatic Dorothy. She was smiling wider than ever, she was shouting with joy at the top of her lungs, and she was spinning around in circles, head thrown back and looking into the sky, laughing loudly as the rain splashed on her face.

"What's up with her?" Hickory asked. "One moment she's all mopey and gloomy, the next she looks like she's the happiest person on the planet. I don't get it."

Hunk, however, was smiling and chuckling quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I think she just realized that her friend isn't gone, after all."

Hickory and Zeke exchanged glances. "What are you talking about?"

Hunk smiled his usual coy, playful smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Ha ha, I gotcha there for a second, didn't I? (evil grin)**

* * *


	15. Epilogue

**Ok, first and foremost, this was the most difficult chapter to write in the entire story. But, here it is! So, uh . . . ENJOY! **

* * *

He had watched them from a distance. He knew he shouldn't have been, and that if they saw him, he would have been in some serious trouble. But he had to. He wanted to see his friends one last time before he disappeared for good.

Fiyero sighed and uneasily rubbed the back of his neck. _Well, that's the second time I died,_ he thought with a sad, tired smile. He paused momentarily as his cloth hand ran over the rope that tied his head onto his shoulders. He fingered it uneasily. It was a very confusing and trying time for him. For the past couple of days, he actually thought he was a scarecrow, but now, after just finding out who he really was . . . it was difficult for him to fully comprehend what he did and what has happened to him.

Fiyero forced himself to continue with his journey, and he pulled himself away from the sight of his friends mourning his so-called death. He disappeared into the woods, and ran through the forest as fast as he could to Kiamo Ko.

He honestly didn't know if Elphaba was still alive or not, but he needed to take that chance. He remembered, quite clearly, the day Glinda threw the engagement party, and he overheard the hysterical citizens claim that pure water could melt her. He, of course, didn't believe a word of it, but after he just witnessed her melt before his very eyes . . . he prayed to the Unnamed God that it had been an illusion. A horribly realistic illusion, but an illusion nonetheless.

And, if she was alive, how would he explain the fact that he tried to kill her? Fiyero winced inwardly as he remembered what happened when he stormed his own castle, to kill the woman he loved. The irony was killing him.

He paused momentarily to think about what he should do, and what approach he should use.

_Wow, I'm thinking,_ he thought to himself with a dry laugh. _Can life get any more ironic?_

Eventually, after running through numerous situations, he decided upon the best one, even though the best wasn't very promising. He could get a fireball to the face. Again.

He approached his old, forgotten castle, and picked his way carefully over the shattered doors. Mustering up as much courage as he could, he began his search.

* * *

Damn that son of a bitch.

She never could have possibly imagined that the scarecrow could actually have the guts to shoot her! And now, she was slowly ripping off the bloody bandages wrapped around her waist to replace them with new clean ones. She grimaced at the pain. Shit, that hurt. Well, at least everyone thought she was dead.

Her mind replayed the scene at the main hall that just only took place a few hours ago. She had planned on the girl to use the bucket of water and had prepared an illusion spell to activate once the water touched her, but she had greatly underestimated the brat's companions. Boq, well, she had expected _him_ to be enraged and expected him to charge her, but the Lion and the scarecrow, they had her thrown way off guard. And now, she was paying for her own carelessness and recklessness in blood.

Elphaba tossed away the bloody bandages and finished cleaning her wounds. She was damn lucky. The bullet was easy enough to remove and the wound was as clean as any surgeon could hope for, so tending it was easy enough. Painful, but easy. And amazingly, it missed every vital in the area. One inch in any other way and she would have died.

But . . . was it really such a bad thing to die? Didn't she deserve to die? All of the pain and suffering she's inflicted on others, all the blood that was on her hands . . . Nessa, Dr. Dillamond, Father, just to name a few. And Fiyero . . . .

She bit her bottom lip to fight back the tears. It was so painful. Painful for her to watch as the ones she loved and cared for die right before her eyes. She could still see Fiyero hanging from the pole, bloodied, beaten and broken. The image was etched into her mind like a carving in granite. But this one would never fade away.

She fingered a small knife on the nearby table that she used to cut the bandages. Yes. If anyone deserved to die, it was her. She should just end all the suffering and the pain. Why should she endure any longer?

"Elphaba!"

The knife clattered to the floor when it slipped from her fingers. Elphaba jumped to her feet, ears pricked, standing as still as she could, trying to pick up the source of the sound. Did someone just call her?! It was so quiet and distant, but yet it was as clear as if someone was whispering in her ear.

"Elphaba!" the voice called again.

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice! There was no mistaking it! It was Fiyero's voice! But something nagged her in the back of her mind that she had heard the same voice before, very recently. She ignored it.

But how could he be alive?! She saw him die! Could her spell have really worked?

"Elphaba! It's me, Fiyero!"

Yes! Yes, it was him! Elphaba broke out into a huge grin, and tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"Fiyero! I'm here! I'm here! I'm alive!! _You're_ alive!!" she cried out happily, collapsing back in her chair. She was so overcome by emotion she could hardly stand. But she didn't care. Fiyero was alive, after all!

She could now hear faint footsteps climbing up the staircase to her study. Elphaba managed to push herself to her feet, and slowly made her way to the door.

But her conscious came back with a vengeance, and now she realized she had heard that same voice not long ago. But where?

As the door opened, and Fiyero stepped over the threshold, the answer came to her, even before she saw his face.

_The Scarecrow!!_

Time froze as she looked at him. She backed away from him, pinning herself against the far wall as she looked with horror at her lover. Fiyero, her beloved Fiyero, was a scarecrow! The same scarecrow that tried to kill her!

He hesitated at the door, a small smile on his face, but obviously uneasy and afraid.

"Elphaba," he said quietly. "I'm here."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. _How could this be?! This isn't possible!! NO! How could Fiyero do such a thing?!_

Fiyero took a hesitant step towards her, and Elphaba tried to get further away from him, scuttling around the room, hugging the wall for dear life.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his smile fading. "When you saved my life, I lost all my memories. I had no idea." His face was covered with the most saddened expression she had ever seen on anyone's face. Her heart began to break. "Elphaba, please forgive me! I didn't know who you were! Who _I_ was!"

She listened to him, but she could hardly comprehend what he was saying. He had forgotten everything? This was the price he had to pay for her saving his life? He was forced to live in an inanimate body, unable to taste, smell, or touch? And he still loved her? How could anyone love her after all she's done? No, this had to be a trick! It couldn't be true!

"Go away," she said in a hushed voice. "You can't love me! Not after all I've done! GO AWAY!!"

She could see the pain on his face, and she turned away from him, and stared at the cold stone wall. Tears fell from her eyes. She deserved to die. She had put Fiyero through so much pain, and he had to face all those horrible lies, and he had suffered greatly because of her. It wasn't possible that he could still care about her!

She heard him approach. She didn't turn around. She felt his cloth hands wrap something metallic and cold around her neck. She reached up and gently touched it.

It was the necklace he gave her so many years ago. The crescent moon with the emeralds and sapphires. With as much willpower as she could muster, she turned around and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. The only thing that still retained some of its former human qualities. Wordlessly, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her, gently, close to him, but she pushed away.

"How can you still love me?" she whispered. "Especially after what I've done to you?"

Fiyero looked at her questioningly. "Fae, how can I _not_ love you? You're strong, intelligent, beautiful-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"-and you saved my life."

She looked at him with disgust and pulled out a straw strand of hair. "I saved your life?! You call this saving?!" she cried hysterically. "I have done nothing but destroy the lives of others! I don't deserve you! I can't accept this!"

"Yes you can," Fiyero said gently. "Maybe you just need a little help to see that you do deserve this. Fae, you're a wonderful person, and I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She remained silent for a moment, trying desperately to accept the fact that he truly loved her. But it was too much for her to bear.

She collapsed, and broke down, sobbing in his arms. He held her, rocking her gently back and forth, comforting her, reassuring her that everything was ok. She cried out all her pain, all her suffering, all her loneliness and desperation to him. She finally released everything stored inside of her, and everything spilled from her like a bursting dam.

It was perhaps a few minutes later, or quite possibly a few hours later, that Elphaba finally began to regain control over herself. Time had lost all meaning when she was in his arms. She had finally been able to accept that this was really happening to her. She was with the man she loved, and he loved her.

But as soon as she felt safe and secure, another painful thought crossed her mind.

"We'll never be able to come back to Oz," she said suddenly.

Fiyero was somewhat thrown off guard by the sudden statement, but he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

She sighed, and deeply inhaled the scent of straw.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just wish . . . that Glinda could know, but . . ."

"She can't." Fiyero finished for her.

Elphaba nodded sadly.

They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms or a moment longer, before Fiyero reluctantly pulled away. He headed for the door, and gestured for Elphaba to follow him. She followed him out the door, out of the castle, hand in hand, savoring the land they had lived in for so long a final time before they had to leave.

They disappeared behind the mountains, beyond the plains, and across the numerous rivers and valleys, and soon, they were gone.

**THE END**

**Or is it?!**

**GUESS WHAT? IT'S NOT!!**

**THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!**

**Can life possibly get any better?!**

**Most likey yes, but shush! You're ruining my moment of glory!**

* * *


End file.
